Ziva's Mother is back
by ncistivafanforever
Summary: Rivka is alive how will Ziva react if she meets her? With TIVA
1. Chapter 1

_New Story. English is not my first language hope you like it._

Ziva could hardly believe her eyes when she saw the woman in the interrogation room. It couldn't be her. She is supposed to be dead. She died 12 years ago. Who is she? It couldn't be Rivka, her Ima. All the years she thought that her father let somebody kill her because they got divorced.

Since then Rivka hated Ziva like Ziva thought. Rivka took Tali with her but not Ziva or Ari. She said that she don't want to have violent in her new home and for her it was when they would be with her.

Because her father raised them to be in Mossad. To be the perfect solider. Her mother haven't done anything to help them to get away from Mossad. She barley talked with Ziva after the divorce. And Rivka blamed Ziva for the death of Tali because Tali visited her when she died.

Ziva watched the woman behind the class. It couldn't be her mother but what if her death was a cover up and she went away from Israel? When she also ran away from her kids and she knew what Eli would do with them.

2 hours before

"Grab your gear" Gibbs said "We got a case". With that he went to the elevator with his team on his six. They arrived at the crime scene 15 minutes later.

The dead man was a Navy lieutenant and the witness was his wife. "DiNozzo bag and tag, McGee photos, David talk to the witness" Gibbs said. "On it boss" the three said.

Ziva wanted to go to the witness when she realised who it was. Or who she thought she was. The woman looked like Ziva's mother. But she died years ago. It couldn't be her. Maybe the woman just looks a bit like her Ima.

But when Ziva saw the woman's face she knew that it was her mother. Even if she hadn't seen her for 15 years she knew that it was her.

Ziva stopped and looked at the woman who didn't see Ziva. "Ziver?" Gibbs said as he walked to her. Ziva didn't respond so he called her again "Ziver". Now he stood next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Ziver, what's up?"

Ziva looked at Gibbs and said "I think I know the woman"

"Who is she?" Gibbs asked calm. "And where do you know her from?"

"I think… but it can't be possible… she is supposed to be… but…"

"A real sentence Zivers" Gibbs said.

Ziva took a deep breath before she answered "She looks like my mother, but she died years ago"

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, I am" Ziva said.

"Ok" Gibbs said. "Ziva you switch with McGee" Ziva nodded and did what he said.

By Ziva and Tony

"He Zi what's up? You look upset." Tony asked her.

"The witness looks like my mother" Ziva said and looked him into the eyes.

"I thought your mother died years ago"

"Until now I thought the same" Ziva answered.

"But Ziva why are you upset then? This is wonderful you have your mother back. Do you know how lucky I would be if I got my mother back?"

"Tony it is complicated. I am not happy to have her back. That's only trouble" Ziva answered.

"Why should it be trouble?" Tony asked her still with a smile on his face.

"Because she never was a mother to me Tony" Ziva said.

"Why?"

"I told you that my parents got divorced when I was a kid right?" Ziva asked and Tony nodded.

"My mother took Tali with her because she wanted to protect her from being in Mossad. I was glad that she did but she barley talked with me or Ari after she moved away because we already had been in Mossad. And when Tali died she visited us. I was in a café with her when she died. I only survived because I was on my way to the toilet. Our mother blamed me for her death, said that it was my fault. The last time I saw her and she talked with me was at Talis funeral. "

"You should have told me that Zi. I am so sorry. But maybe everything is different now. I mean that was over 12 years ago."

Ziva took a deep breath and said "Maybe you are right"

Back at NCIS Tony and Ziva sat on their places and worked. But when they heard the familiar Bing from the elevator, they looked into the direction.

When Ziva saw who came out of it she turned around again and ignored the person who was her mother. "Ziva" she said and looked at her daughter. But Ziva ignored her.

"Ma'am" Gibbs said when he realised that Ziva didn't want to talk with her. "You have to come with me." Rivka nodded and Gibbs and she walked into the interrogation room.

"You wait here" he said and left the room.

Gibbs went to Tony and Ziva and said "You two with me."

They stood up and followed him to the interrogation room. Gibbs went in and the two took the other door to watch the interrogation from behind the glass.

"I want to see my daughter Agent…."

"Gibbs" he said. "And she would enter the room now if she wants to see you." Gibbs added and both looked at the door but Ziva wasn't coming in.

"Are you sure that you don't want to see her Zivs?" Tony asked.

"Yes I am. That must sound cold for you but…"

"No I understand you" Tony said and placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"You know what the last words she said to me had been?"

"Tell me" Tony said when Ziva leaned in his touch.

"She said that it was my fault that Tail died and that she is never going to forgive me as long as she lives and that it should have been me and not her who died" Ziva said and closed her eyes.

Tony took her in his arms and said "Hey I am sure she didn't mean it like that. She was just upset and when she sees you now. When she sees what a wonderful person what a beautiful, strong woman you turned into she would be proud of you and happy to see you"

Ziva smiled and said "Thank you Tony." She looked into his eyes and he said "That what friends are for my ninja"

"I want to see Ziva now" Rivka said again.

"She is behind the glass and you see that she don't want to see you so answer my questions now."

"Did you husband have enemies?"

"No but he argued with someone he knows. His name is Paul… Paul Simmons"

"DiNozzo, Ziver" Gibbs said and the two knew what they have to do.

They went back to their desks to check Paul Simmons background.

After a while Gibbs came back down with Rivka who needed to go to toilet.

They saw Tony leaning on Ziva's desk while he was talking with her. They had their typical eye conversation when Tony felt a hand on the back of his head and Gibbs said "Back to work"

"On it Boss" Tony said and went back to his desk while Ziva grinned.

"Ziva" Rivka said again and Ziva stopped smiling and said "I am by Abby" and walked to the elevator and got in.

"Why isn't she talking with me Agent Gibbs?" Rivka asked.

"You know her better then I. She needs time. Give it to her" he said.

"Are she and Agent DiNozzo…?"

Gibbs grinned and said "No, they are just partners and friends there is nothing more between them."

Rivka was back in the interrogation room when Ziva entered the bullpen again.

"Ziver" Gibbs said when she sat down. "Are you sure you do not want to talk with her?"

"Yes Gibb I am" Ziva said and was back in her old ice cold Mossad stadium. No emotions on her face or in her voice which he hated.

"She thinks you hate her" Gibbs said.

"She is right I hate her" Ziva said.

"Ziver she is your mother" Gibbs said. "Go and talk with her"

"Gibbs I do not want to talk with her" Ziva said.

One hour later Gibbs said to them that they could go home.

In the elevator Tony said "He Zivs I understand if you are not in the mood for our weekly movie night today"

"Tony we are doing our movie night like always what happened today isn't going to destroy our movie night." Ziva said and smiled.

"That's good. I come in two hours. You do not need to cook I bring pizza with me" Tony said and both walked to their cars and got in.

Two hour later Tony stood in front of Ziva's door with a pizza and a movie in the one hand and in the other one a six pack with beer because when he was the last time by Ziva he drank the last bottle beer.

He knocked at the door and Ziva opened it with a smile on her face which Tony returned. "Hey" she said while Tony entered her flat.

"Hi missed me?" Tony said with his typical Tony grin.

"How couldn't I miss you?" Ziva joked.

Tony sat down on the sofa and said "What do you want to watch? I have the classic from Alfred Hitchcock Psycho, James Bond casino royal, the one with Daniel Craig and the first Indiana Jones movie with Harrison Ford. I thought something classical would be perfect for today."

But just now he realised what an idiot he is. Psycho? Really DiNozzo the perfect movie now when Ziva's mother is back.

"Maybe we could watch Indiana Jones because we have already seen the James Bond movie" Ziva said while she sat down next to Tony.

"Ziva, Ziva, Ziva what should I do with you? We have seen a James Bond movie with Sean Connery that's a different person. How could you?"

"Come on Tony. Just put the movie in and shut up" Ziva said and rolled her eyes.

"Did you just… roll your eyes to me?" Tony said.

"Tony" Ziva hissed.

"Calm down bossy I will put the movie in" Tony said and grinned while he walked to the DVD-player.

Suddenly he felt something hit his back and he turned around and saw a grinning Ziva on the sofa and when he looked down a pillow in front of him.

"Ziva David did you just throw a pillow at me?" Tony asked.

"Yes I did and the next time you laugh at me it will not be a pillow" Ziva said with a smile on her face.

"Oww poor Ziva" Tony said and picked up the pillow but in the same moment another hit him at his head.

"Hey!" he said "Stop Ninja and my head is Gibbs territory you know that and stop messing my hair. Do you know how long it took me to style them?"

"Hmm let me guess" Ziva said. "A minute? I mean look at them" she said and pointed at his hair.

"They are so messy" she added.

Bad for her that Tony now had two pillows and threw one at her with an offended face. But then he had to laugh because of the face Ziva made. Soon there was a pillow fight and when Tony landed on Ziva and both fell down at the floor they had to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

When they caught their breaths they looked smiling in each other's eyes and closed the gap between them. Their lips were about to touch when suddenly Ziva's phone rang and ruined the moment.

She looked at Tony and said "Could you please stand up I have to answer the phone".

Tony nodded and stood up that Ziva could answer the phone.

"David" Ziva said after she took a deep breathe.

"Ziver it is me Gibbs. I need you here. Your mother doesn't stop asking where you are and when she could see you. Talk to her. That's an order."

Ziva rolled her eyes and said "I am coming".

After she hung up the phone she said to Tony "That was Gibbs he ordered me to talk with my mother"

"Do you want me to come with you?" Tony asked.

Ziva nodded and said "Yes please that would be nice of you"

Together they drove to the Navy Yard and got out of the car there.

"Are you ready?" Tony asked Ziva in the elevator.

"No, but I have to do it." Ziva said.

Tony squeezed her hand and said "I am there if you need me ok."

Ziva nodded and they got out of the elevator.

"Finally you are here Ziver" Gibbs said. "DiNozzo why are you here?" he added.

"You disturbed our movie night Gibbs and I want to give Ziva backup"

"Fine" Gibbs said.

When Tony and Ziva stood in front of the interrogation room door Tony said "I wait here ok"

"Ok" Ziva said and smiled at him. Ziva took one last deep breathe and entered the room. But before she putted on her no emotion face which Tony hadn't seen for a long time.

She closed the door behind her again and Rivka looked up when she heard the door being opened and closed.

"Ziva" Rivka said and smiled but the smile faded when she saw the expression on Ziva's face.

"How are you Ziva?" Rivka asked.

Ziva didn't answer or look at her mother she just stood next to the door and starred at the floor.

Now Rivka switched into Hebrew.

"Talk with me Ziva please" she said. Ziva just remembered the last words her mother said to her over and over again. **She said that it was my fault that Tail died and that she is never going to forgive me as long as she lives and that it should have been me and not her who died**.

"Ziva" Rivka said again but stood up and walked to her daughter.

"Look at me" Rivka said and wanted to touch Ziva's chin to make her look at her. But Ziva took a step to the side witch brought tears into Rivka's eyes.

"I am glad to see you" Rivka said.

Glad to see me. Ziva thought. Didn't she remember the last words she said to me on Tali's funeral 14 years ago when I was twelve?

"The last time you saw me you weren't glad to see me" Ziva said in English.

"Ziva. That was 14 years ago and I was sad and angry that Tali died" Rivka said.

"And so you blame a 12 year old for the death of her sister?" Ziva said a bit louder what made Tony opening the door and asking if everything is alright. Ziva nodded and Tony closed the door again.

"And I am sorry for that Ziva I really am do you know how many nights I couldn't sleep because that had the last words been I changed with my daughter? With my only living kid?"

"And you think that I will forget everything just because I found out that you are not dead?"

"No but I hope you will forgive me" Rivka said.

All the time Rivka observed Ziva and realised that there hadn't been any feelings in her voice or face when she talked with her. She only saw how relaxed she was when her colleague DiNozzo or what his name was entered the room. Maybe he can bring Ziva to have a real conversation with her. Rivka would do everything to have her daughter back.

"How do you think I could forgive you? You weren't there when I needed you at the most. You were gone for 12 years and never only send me a letter or phoned me. You could have tried to." Ziva said a bit louder again.

"Ziva you know your father…"

But Ziva interrupted her "Don't say that all is Eli's fault. You know that there are ways. You know that Aunt Nettie or Schmiel would have helped you if you really wanted to." Ziva said.

"And you could have tried to get Ari and me away from Eli you just didn't want to have us around you made this clear to me. To both of us. So tell me now why should I forgive you?" Ziva nearly screamed when she spoke the last sentence.

With not one look at her mother she opened the door and walked past Tony.

"Zi wait" Tony said but he saw that Ziva was upset when she walked past him.

One last time he looked at Rivka and closed the door again and went after Ziva.

He found her in the toilet room and went in. He checked that they were alone and locked the door so she could talk with him when she was ready.

Tony knew that Ziva needed him right now and would be there for her if she needs a shoulder to cry on or to punch. If she needed someone to shout to or listen. He would be there for her. Couse he loves her? Yes he Anthony DiNozzo fell in love with his partner Ziva David.

Gibbs would head slap him if he knew what Tony thought. Stupid rule #12. He hates that rule. What would Gibbs say if Tony tell her…? No he can't tell her. She doesn't love him. He knew it. How could such a beautiful woman love a man like him?

But what he didn't know that Ziva felt the same that she thought the same about him what he thought about her. How could he love such a messed up woman?

Both had to live with being friends without knowing that the other loves him or her.

Ziva splashed water in her face and took a deep breath before she turned around to face Tony.

"I am fine Tony" Ziva said.

"No you are not" Tony said and took Ziva in his arms.

"You need someone to talk with. You need to talk with someone. And I am here I am ready to listen or to talk. But you also need to know that there are people who care about you and I am one of them Ziva. Come on relax and talk. You know I have a lot of time. I can wait for hours and I am not going to let you go until you talked with me. I will follow you to every place until you talk. But you are not fine Ziva. I see it. I feel it. So talk. Please."

Ziva's head rested on his shoulder and said to him "It is so hard. I should be happy but I am angry and, and I don't know but she is so… and know she pretends like… I can't do that Tony I can't be in the same room with her"

"I know Zi. I know" Tony said and stroked her hair. "Everything is going to be alright. It is too much for you now. You need your time she will understand"

"But what if I can't forgive her Tony?" Ziva asked him.

"Then she has to live with it and has to accept it. You can't force feelings" he answered.

Ziva nodded and stepped away to pet his cheek with one hand and looked deep into his eyes.

"Thank you Tony" she said and kissed his cheek.

"That's what friends are for Zee-vah" he answered and smiled at her. Ziva also smiled and they stood there looking into each other's eyes what felt like hours but had only been a few minutes.

Then they went out of the bathroom and Tony said "I drive you home ok?" Ziva nodded and they headed to the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you all for your Reviews. Here is the next chapter. Now that I finnished one of my exams this day I am able to write more but soon I will have another one. I try to update as often as I can and I try it with my other stories also. I hope you will understand. And if you have an idea how one of my stories could go on you are welcome to write me. Maybe i can bring it in the Storyline. I also hope that my English isn't to bad. This chapter is a bit shorter but I hope you don't mind. Because I have already written everything until chapter 7 it can be possible that I can update tomorrow after our School trip and after Training. _

_I hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

When the movie was over Tony carried into her bedroom. He couldn't resist to stroke Ziva's cheek and put her hair out of her face. By his touch Ziva had to smile which brought a smile on Tony's face.

"Have a good sleep sweet cheeks" Tony said and stood up but Ziva grabbed his hand and said with a sleepy voice "Don't go please" Tony smiled and laid down next to her.

Ziva curled up next to him and let her face rest on his torso. Tony put his arms protectively around her and so they fell asleep.

**Zivas dream **

**"Zizi" Tali said as she ran to her sister to hug her. Ziva smiled and hugged her little sister. **

**"How are you Tals hu?"**

**"I am fine and you know what I am the best in my class" she said and smiled at her big sister. **

**"That's perfect sweetie" Ziva said and smiled. **

**"I come back on Sunday to get her" Rivka said to Ziva and left the house after saying goodbye to Tali. That had been the only sentence Rivka spoke with Ziva ever since she and Tali left the family. **

**Never a "How are you?" or something else just "I pick her up on Sunday". Over the time Ziva got used to it and distanced but is was every time like a punch in her face. **

**"So what do you want to do today?" Ziva asked Tali. **

**"Can we go out to eat ice cream Zizi? Please" Tali asked and made a puppy face. **

**"Fine I am just going to get my wallet ok?" Ziva said and Tali hugged her and said "Thank you. You are the best big sister anyone could have." **

**When they ate the ice cream Ziva had go to the toilet so she said "I have to go to the toilet. You stay here and wait for me ok? I will be back soon" Ziva said and gave Tali a kiss on her cheek. **

**"Ok Zizi" Tali said and smiled. **

**When Ziva was on her way back from the toilet there was an explosion and she hitted the wall. Ziva didn't care that she was injured she tried to walk. Slowly she made her was to Tali or where she was before. **

**"Tali" Ziva screamed. **

**"Zizi" a weak voice said. **

**"Oh my god Tals" Ziva said as she saw Tali. **

**"Hold on little one everything is going to be alright" she added. **

**"Zizi could you take my necklace please? I don't need it where I will go please." Tali said. **

**"You are not going to die" Ziva said but only one minute later Tali made her last breathe. **

**"Tali no Tali" Ziva screamed. **

"Ziva? He Ziv wake up" Tony said when he heard Ziva screaming Talis name.

"Come on Ziva wake up everything is alright wake up" Tony said and took her into his arms and stroke her hair to calm her.

"Ziv, he Ziva" he said again.

When Ziva opened her eyes she didn't know where she was in the first second but when she saw Tony she calmed down.

"Tony what?" she said.

"You had a nightmare, screamed your sisters name" Tony said.

"You dreamed how she died or?" Tony asked while he stroked her hair.

Ziva nodded and said "It felt like she died just a few minutes ago"

"He Zi everything is alright calm down" Tony said still stroking her hair.

"Should I make you a tea?" Tony asked Ziva and she nodded.

Five minutes later they sat together at her table to drink the tea Tony made. Because it was five o'clock they made the bed they couldn't go to sleep again after all. And one hour later they got into Tony's car to drive to work.

At work Gibbs asked Ziva "You talked?"

"Yes" Ziva said and sat down on her table and turned on her computer.

Gibbs went to his coffee run and Tony and Ziva worked. McGee came back from Abby with a grin on his face.

"Came back from a coffee date McLoverboy?" Tony asked McGee.

"No Tony I was by Abby" McGee said.

"What you and Abbs?" Tony asked.

"No Tony she helped me with something. Now I have a faster internet you know" McGee said.

"McGeek" Tony said and shaked his head.

In that moment Gibbs came back from his coffee run and smacked Tony on the back of his head.

"Something new?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes boss we found Paul Simmons. He lives here in DC he is married and got three kids. But he is out of town in the moment so he couldn't be the killer. He is away with his family for a week now." Ziva said.

"I checked the camera and found out that a man was there when Lieutenant Paul Anderson was killed. He could be the killer because he had something with him what we couldn't identify but liked like a gun. We also found out that his name is Adeno Faresi and he is in a terrorist cell" Tony said.

"That's not good." Gibbs said "We have to bring Ziva's mother in a safe house" he added and went to Vance's office.

Five minutes later he came out and said "DiNozzo, David with me you two watch after her. Be here in one hour then you will go"

"Gibbs" Ziva said but stopped complaining when he looked at her.

An hour later they had been back at NCIS to take Ziva's mother to a safe house.

"I drive" Ziva said to Tony in the elevator.

"Oh no Ziva please I want to live"

"Tony stop let me drive please and you will live like always"

"Just because you said please" Tony said and smirked.

"Thank you Tony" Ziva said and took the keys out of his hands.

When they took Zivas mother with them back into the elevator Ziva stood as much away from her mother as she could and was back at her no emotions Mossad façade.

The whole time Rivka observed Ziva and saw that Tony and she were staying very close to each other.

"Where are we going" Rivka asked because she didn't know anything.

"Safe house" Tony said when they got out of the elevator.

During the drive Rivka said "I see that you still drive like I taught you to drive"

But Ziva ignored Rivka and drove faster.

"Ziva" Tony said. "Slow down, there is a car watch the car Ziva" he added.

They arrived at the safe house about fifty minutes later and got out of the car and into the safe house.


	4. Chapter 4

"And what are we going to do now?" Rivka asked.

"We have to look after you and wait until our boss said that we can go back" Tony answered.

Only a few minutes later Ziva said "I go grocery shopping" to Tony who nodded and went out of the house.

"She hates me or" Rivka asked Tony after Ziva drove away.

Tony sat down on the sofa and said "She needs time the handle everything"

"She is so distanced" Rivka said with classy eyes.

"You must know her better then I but we also needed time until she opened up to us you know" Tony sat.

"You like her don't you?" Rivka asked.

"She's my partner and we are friend" Tony said.

"How long do you know her?"

"For about 6 years now" Tony said.

"Can you tell me why she was so cold when she talked about her father?"

"Ziva has to tell it you on her own" Tony said and got up from the sofa.

He went into the kitchen to look if there was something to drink but there wasn't. So he took a glass and filled it with water from the faucet. He drank the water and texted Ziva.

**T: He Zi, hurry up please your mother is asking me a lot of questions about you. Told her that she should ask yourself. And could you please bring beer with you? I want to do a movie night with you again. :)**

**Z: I will be back in about 20 minutes. I am on the road. And yes I bought a beer for you. How could I forget :) **

**T: Thanks Zi and please watch the road. Don't kill the animals you know that there is a forest. **

**Z: Hahaha very funny Tony. **

Tony grinned and put the glass in the sink. He went back into the living room and waited until Ziva came back. About five minutes later his phone rung.

"DiNozzo"… "Yes Boss"… "She's shopping will be here soon"… "Yeah"…"Ok Boss"…"Bye" Tony said and hung up.

Only a few minutes later Ziva came back. She opened the door and Tony took the bags.

"Thank you Tony" she said.

Tony smiled at her and said "Boss called. Wanted to check if everything is alright"

"What do you want to eat tonight?" Ziva asked.

"Uhmm we could make spaghetti" Tony said and Ziva smiled and nodded.

When they put the groceries away Zivas mother entered the kitchen and asked "What are you going to prepare for dinner? Do you need help?"

Ziva looked up and said "No. We are just going to make spaghetti." Then she turned around to boil water.

Tony started to make the sauce when Rivka went out of the kitchen. Ziva wanted to help Tony but he blocked her way and said "You are not going to see how to make the sauce ala DiNozzo. The recipe is from my grand mom and a family secret"

"Come on Tony I want to help you" Ziva said and made a puppy face.

"Oh no Ninja" Tony said and smiled.

"Tony…" Ziva said.

Suddenly Tony picked her up and placed her on the counter. Ziva giggled and Tony returned the smile. He winked at her, rolled up his sleeves and turned around to finish the sauce."

Ziva watched Tony cooking with a smile on her face.

"What is so funny David?" Tony asked as he turned around.

"You" she said.

"Why am I funny?" he asked.

"Because it is a wonder when you stay in the kitchen to cook and I am not allowed to help you" Ziva said.

"You can get used to it. When we cook Italian food the kitchen is my territory and now stop I have to make our food" Tony said.

"Soo here we go" Tony said and took a spoon full with the sauce and went over to Ziva.

"Try it" he said with a smile.

"Are you sure? Should I call the ambulance before I try it?"

"That hurt David" Tony said making a sad looking face.

Ziva grinned and took the spoon to try the sauce.

"And?" Tony asked Ziva.

"Wow that is soooo… wow. Good job Tony. You have to cook more often"

"Really? You like it?" he asked.

"Yes I do" Ziva said and smiled.

"Well then we can eat now" Tony said and they went with the food to the table to eat.

Ziva tried to sit as far away from her mother as she could because she couldn't stand being near her at the moment. So she sat next to Tony and her mother sat on the other side of the table. She wanted to talk with Ziva but didn't know how to start a conversation without arguing. She didn't want that it will end like their last talk where Ziva left the room upset. Very upset. And that Agent DiNozzo followed her.

It seems like he really likes Ziva. Are they a couple or not? Rivka thought while eating. They just look like one. She observed them in the kitchen. How they work in unison like they are just one person. They didn't talk with each other. They knew what the other want like they think the same. They are like magnets.

She also hoped that she and Ziva would get along with each other soon. She regretted it that she was how she was to Ziva. She realised it. But she was also proud of her daughter. She is a strong and beautiful young woman and Rivka saw that she was in good hands where she is.

But she also knew that she should have taken Ziva with her. Away from Eli and Mossad. She shouldn't have blamed her for the death of her sister. God how could she? It must have been a very hard time for Ziva when Tali died in her arms and her mother blamed her for the death of her little sister.

Ziva was a kid back then. She couldn't have saved Tali. She didn't know. Ziva could also be dead if she wasn't on her way back from toilet. How could she blame her? Rivka felt very bad because of that. She regretted it every night from the day she left Israel by faking her death.

Sometimes she woke up in the middle of the night crying because of that but what should she do? Try to find Ziva and show up after all this years to say hey I am still alive I just faked my death to get away from here and sorry that I blamed you for the death of your sister? No she couldn't do something like that. But now she had a second choice to be in the life of her only living kid and she wanted to take it.

When they finished the dinner and Tony was going to clean up Rivka sat down next to Ziva and asked her in Hebrew "Zivaleh can we talk please? I want you to listen to me please I just want to talk"

"Fine" Ziva sat as Tony left the room to wash the dishes.

"I just want to tell you how sorry I am again. Maybe you are never going to forgive me but I want you to know that I felt so bad every day because I left you with Eli. Because I was cruel to you and blamed you for Talis death. I know that it wasn't your fault. That you tried to save her. You might hate me now but I want you to know that I am sorry and that I want to be a part at your live"

"Ima" Ziva said "I do not hate you. I just need time to think about all. All those years I thought that you were dead and now you sit in front of me live. I just need time." She added with a little smile on her face.

Tony came back from the kitchen and sat down on the other side of the table where Rivka was sitting when they had dinner.

"What should we do now?" he asked. "Movie night?" he added.

"Sounds good" Ziva said.

Tony smiled and said "Which movie I brought some with me"

"Of course you did" Ziva said and also smiled.

Tony ignored her and said "I took the x-men movies, white house down, the mission impossible movies, this is the end and Pacific Rim with me. Which one do you want to watch?"

"I think we should watch mission impossible" Ziva answered.

"Great answer Tom Cruise plays the main character and he is…"

"Tony drip it" Ziva said.

"You mean drop it" he answered.

"Same difference" Ziva said and walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing" Tony asked her when she stood up.

"Making the popcorn" she answered.

"Could you also bring the beer with you?" Tony asked and Ziva nodded.

A few minutes later Ziva made the popcorn and brought it into the living room where Tony was sitting on the one side of the sofa and her mother at the other side.

"Do you also want a beer?" Ziva asked her mother.

"No thank you I will take a water" she answered and Ziva went back into the kitchen to grab the drinks. She came back with two beers and a water which she placed in front of her mother and the beer in front of Tony. Then she took place next to him.

Like always she was sitting very near to Tony and Rivka wondered if the two of them are a couple. During the movie Ziva got tired. She yawned and Tony saw it so he took her into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and soon fell asleep in that position.

Rivka watched them and smiled. When the movie ended she stood up and said goodnight to Tony and went to bed. Because Tony was also tired he took Ziva and brought her to bed. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and went got dressed for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Because there was no other bedroom and the sofa was very uncomfortable he and Ziva said that they could share a bed. Tony had to promise her that there is not going to be a funny business.

"Goodnight Ziva" he said before he closed his eye and fell asleep.

At the next morning Tony woke up with Ziva in his arms. He had to smile when he saw her head resting on his chest and her beautiful so innocent and peaceful looking face. He stroked her hair with the hand which wasn't around her waist and said "Wake up sleepyhead"

When Ziva slowly opened her eyes she realised that she used Tony as a pillow. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep on the sofa so he must have carried her to bed. She looked into his green eyes and smiled.

"Good morning" she said.

"Hey there slept well?" Tony asked her with a smile on his face.

"Yes I did and you?" she asked him.

"Me too" Tony answered.

They stood up and checked the house if everything was ok. After that they went into the kitchen to make the breakfast but this time they made it together not like the day before where Tony didn't want that Ziva helped him.

When they made the breakfast Rivka wasn't awake so Ziva had to wake her up. She silently knocked at the door and opened the door.

"Ima?" she said when she entered the room. Her mother was lying on her bed. Still sleeping.

"Wake up Ima we made breakfast" Ziva said. She remembered the old times now. When they still had been a family.

**It was a few weeks before her parents got divorced, Ziva was four years old and Tali one. Her father was on a mission again and even that Eli was away Ziva felt how distanced her mother was to her. **

**One morning she woke up Tali very early because it was mother's day and she promised Tali that they will surprise their mother. So Ziva and Tali went into their garden to pick up flowers. After that they made a breakfast and went with the stuff into the bedroom of their mother.**

**"Ima, Ima, Ima" Tali screamed when Ziva opened with her free hand the door. Rivka woke up and smiled at Tali who had flowers in her hand.**

**"Happy mother's day Ima" she screamed and jumped on her parent's bed. **

**"Thank you sweetie" Rivka said and hugged Tali. **

**"Look Ziva and I picked up flowers for you" Tali said with a smile on her face.**

**"You did?" Rivka asked. "Thank you" she added. **

**"We also made a breakfast for you Ima" Tali said. **

**"Wow that is really nice of you Tali" Rivka said.**

**Sure Ziva understood that her mother first talked with Tali because she was younger but Ziva felt like being ignored at the moment. So she put the food down on the table next to the bed and waited that her mother also said something to her. But there was nothing no thank you or good morning Ziva. Nothing. **

**Ziva felt really hurt and wanted to walk away when her mother finally said "Ziva." She turned around and looked at her mother. "Thank you" she said and smiled at Ziva who nodded. **

**When Rivka ate Ziva went out of the bedroom to their garden where a tree was under which she and Ari always sat when they were talking. **

**She sat down in the shadow which the tree spent in the already hot morning. There she waited until Ari will come back from his morning run. When he came home he saw Ziva in the garden and instead pf taking a shower he directly ran to her and set down next to her. **

**"And?" he asked.**

**"She just said thank you nothing more" Ziva said. **

**Ari wrapped an arm around her and said "It is not your fault you know?"**

**Ziva took a deep breath and said "I know you always say that to me but I don't understand why she is the way to me how she is."**

**"He but you have me and Tali" he said and smiled. **

**"I know" Ziva said and also smiled. **

**"Are you going to train with me today Ari I got better I could take you down now you know"**

**"Ok we are going to train but I don't want that you are disappointed if I will take you down again" Ari answered. Ziva smiled gave him a kiss on his cheek stood up and ran into her room to get dressed that she is ready to train when Ari comes out of the bedroom. **

"Ima wake up" Ziva said again when she stopped getting to deep into her thoughts.

When her mother woke up she looked at Ziva and smiled "Like always an early riser. Good morning Ziva"

"We made breakfast" Ziva said and wanted to go back to Tony when she heard her name.

"Ziva" Rivka said.

"Yes" Ziva answered as she turned around.

"Are you and Agent DiNozzo a couple?"

"Why is everybody asking us that? No we aren't we are just friends. Why?"

"It just seems like you two are. You know the way you act around each other."

"Like I said we are just friends" Ziva said,

"Zi are you two coming?" they heard Tony screaming.

"One minute" Ziva screamed back and left the room. 

"What took you so long?" Tony asked Ziva as she entered the room again. Rivka was still in her room to get dressed so they could speak in private until she came.

"We talked" Ziva said.

"That's good" Tony said and smiled.

"She asked me if you and I are a couple" Ziva said with a smile in her face.

"Why is everybody asking us that?" Tony answered also with a smile on his face.

"I don't know" Ziva said.

"But it is good that you two started to talk with each other" he said.

"I know" Ziva said.

"You know that reminds me on a movie…"

"Tony stop or I will pull my fork through your lips" Ziva said but Tony had luck that she had a smile in her face.

"Ok, ok Ninja I will stop" Tony said and winked her.

"Good for you" Ziva said.

When Rivka entered the room the three of them sat down and ate breakfast. Rivka was observing Tony and Ziva more because she didn't believe her daughter that there was nothing between them. After they ate Tony called Gibbs to let him know that everything was ok and he wanted to know if there was something in the case.

Because Gibbs had nothing new for them they had to stay in the safe house longer. He also asked if Ziva talked with her mother and Tony answered him that they started to talk yesterday.

When he entered the room again he saw Ziva and her mother sitting on the sofa talking together. He smiled because he was happy for Ziva. When Ziva is happy he is happy because he fell in love with her years ago but was afraid telling her.

"How did you come to America Ziva?" Rivka asked.

"I came as a liaison officer. The last director of NCIS was a friend of mine and she wanted me to be the liaison officer. And I liked it here so I quitted Mossad and now I am a NCIS special agent."

"Where is your necklace? The one from Tali?" Rivka asked when she realised that the necklace which Ziva wore wasn't the one Tali gave her before she died.

Ziva touched her necklace took a deep breath and said "Before I decided to stay here I was back at Mossad and it was taken away from me during a mission."

Rivka saw that Ziva didn't want to talk about it so she asked "And where did you have the necklace you are wearing from?"

"Tony saw that it was missing and he also knew that it was important for me so he gave it to me as a gift" Ziva said with a smile.

"I heard my name" Tony said as he entered the room.

"We were just talking" Ziva said as Tony sat down next to her.

"About me?" Tony asked with a smile.

"No about the necklace" Ziva said.

"Did you also tell your mother that you always get us into bar fights?" Tony asked with a smile on his face.

"That was only one time" Ziva said in a harsh voice.

"One time?" Tony said.

"Yes one time when we had this case where we had to get this idiot from that bar" Ziva said.

"Oh no Ziva. What was the last time?"

"I didn't start you started" she said.

"Give it up Ziva" Tony said.

"No because you are a liar. I do not get us into bar fights" Ziva said.

"Fine" Tony said and rolled his eyes.

"Did you just rolled your eyes on me?" Ziva asked him.

"Yes why?" Tony asked.

"Stop doing that or I swear I will…"

"You will what Zee-vah?"

"Are you two always like that?" Rivka asked.

"Yes" Ziva said.

"No" Tony said at the same time.

"Did you call Gibbs" Ziva asked Tony.

"Yes. They don't have him. We will have to stay here longer" he answered and she nodded.

A few hours later a car drove to the house. Because Tony and Ziva didn't expect anybody from the team and nobody said that they would come they took their weapons.

"Ima go upstairs and hide" Ziva said.

"But…" Rivka wanted to say something but Ziva interrupted her "No Ima go upstairs and hide until Tony or I say that you can come back down"

"Stay save" Rivka said and gave Ziva a kiss on her forehead before she went upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you all for your Reviews. Here is the next chapter. _

"Zee?" Tony asked when the men were dead.

"I am fine" Ziva said and stood up.

"Ima you can come down" she screamed.

"Zee" Tony said and suddenly she felt his arms around her.

"Tony what are you doing?" she asked.

"You got shot lay down I call the ambulance" Tony said sorrowful.

"I am fine Tony" Ziva said.

"No you are not" he answered and pointed on her gut.

Ziva looked down and said "Oh" before she broke down. What a look that Tony held her. Carefully he laid her down. In that moment Rivka came back down and let out a scream.

"Call the ambulance" Tony said to her and gave her his phone. He pressed his hand on Zivas injury.

"I…I called them" Rivka said and kneed down next to her daughter.

"Oh god Zivaleh" she said.

"I am fine Ima. Everything is going to be alright" Ziva said in a weak voice.

"I don't like the way you are talking Zee. You stay with us ok" he said.

"I know" Ziva said.

With every second Ziva got weaker and weaker what Tony realised.

"Hey stay awake David. You are not going to die today. Gibbs didn't gave you his permission. You stay with us you heard me? Gibbs didn't gave you his permission. You know that he will kick your lazy ass back down and I will help him. Stay with me" Tony said.

"Ok" Ziva said with a smile on her face. She had never seen Tony in that way like he is now.

"You hear that? The ambulance is here soon hold on" Tony said.

When he saw the lights of the ambulance he picked Ziva up and carried her outside so that it will go faster. Rivka followed them with tears running down her face.

"Agent shot bring her to Bethesda we are from NCIS" Tony said and showed them their badges.

The paramedic nodded and said "Hold on Agent David you are in good hands"

Tony and Rivka were allowed to drive with them. In the hospital they took Ziva into surgery and Tony called Gibbs to tell him what happened.

A few minutes later Gibbs, McGee, Ducky and Abby were there.

"OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG" Abby said. When she saw the blood on Tony's shirt and hands she panicked even more.

"Calm down Abbs" Tony said. "She is in surgery. You know that she is though"

"What happened Tony?" Gibbs asked him. Normally Gibbs says DiNozzo to him not Tony only in bad situations he is calling him Tony.

Tony took a deep breath and said "I think they tracked our phones. There were five men heavily armed who begun to shoot when they entered the house. Ziv's mother was upstairs. We shot them all. First I thought that she was fine because she was walking over to me but then she fell on the ground and you know the rest" Tony looked down on his bloody hands.

"He" Gibbs said and gave him a not so hard Gibb's slap. Tony looked up and Gibbs said "It is not your fault. You had her back you saved her live out there. She is not going to die and you know that. Ziver is strong and I don't gave her the permission ok" Gibbs said more words in that moment as he normally talked at on day.

Tony nodded and sat down between Abby and Rivka who was still crying. He couldn't stop starring at his bloody hands and his shirt. Ziva's blood. He never thought that tis day will come. And if it will come he thought that he would be the one who is shot and not his ninja.

He missed the change to tell her how he feels. He missed the change to wake up every day with her in his arms. He missed his change to ask her to marry him, he missed their house and their kids running around in the garden in the summer when the team was there. He missed his change to see Ziva pregnant. Tears were running down his face as he thought about his future. Could he live without Ziva?

He couldn't stand to wait any longer so he walked to the nurses' station where a women was sitting.

"Excuse me" he said and the woman looked up.

"Sir?" she asked and looked at his bloody shirt.

"That's not mine" Tony said.

"Can you please tell me how Ziva David is? She is in surgery" he added.

"Do I look like a nurse? I am not one and I am not going to make a call because someone is in surgery" the woman who is a doctor said in a harsh voice.

"Listen Doctor…"

"Bailey" she said.

"Who do you think you are? I want to know if she is alive or not" Tony said louder.

"Calm down now sir or I will call the security" doctor Bailey said.

"I will not calm" Tony said in a loud voice. Several doctors and nurses where looking at them now.

"Is there a problem sir?" another doctor asked.

"Yes there is doctor…"

"Webber" the man said.

"Doctor Webber. She won't tell me how Ziva is she is in surgery and nobody told us how she is" Tony said.

"I am sorry sir but I can't tell you that" the male doctor said.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME?" Tony screamed. "My partner was shot and nearly died in my arms and you just say sorry I can't tell you anything to me? I want to speak with your boss now" Tony said.

"I am the boss and will you just calm down sir or I have to call the security" Webber said.

"I will nor calm down. Call the security I don't care they can't harm me I am a federal agent and I just want to know how she is and so wants her mother who is sitting right there" Tony said and pointed to Rivka. "And if you don't tell me right now if she is alive or not I swear I will…."

"Ok" Webber said and made a phone call.

"Agent David is still alive but they are not finished yet. I can't tell you more but every 30 minutes someone will tell you how she is" Webber said.

"It is pronounced Dah-veed Tony said." "Thank you" he added and went to the others.

"And?" Rivka asked.

"She is alive every 30 minutes someone will come to us and tell us how she is.

Meanwhile Ziva had a dream:

**I was in a hospital. I sat on a bed in a hospital dress. But nobody else was there and nothing else was there. **

**"Hello?" I said. No answer. I stood up and left the room. Then I saw her. I couldn't believe my eyes she was dead. Am I also dead?**

**"Tali?" I asked.**

**"Zizi" she said and smiled.**

**"Am I?"**

**"Dead? No but you are also not alive. Something in between. We need to get you back Zivi" Tali said.**

**"But how? What?" I could not find the right words. **

**"Don't you remember you got shot" another voice from behind me, a male one said. **

**I turned around because I know who was speaking.**

**"Go away" I said to him.**

**"Come on Zi" he said.**

**"No go away I don't want to see you go" I said.**

**"I told you to stay away" Tali said to him with a smirk.**

**"Tali come on we go to a place where he is not" I said and grabbed her arm. **

**"Like always. You run away" he said.**

**Now I turned around and screamed at him "LEAVE US ALONE I DON'T WANT TE SEE YOU" **

**"Ziva why are you so mean to Ari?" Tali asked.**

**"You don't know what he did? What he made me to do? What Eli wanted me to do?"**

**"What are you talking about Zizi?" Tali asked me. **

**"Ari shot a NCIS agent and made me to shoot him because he wanted to shoot another one and was lying to me that he didn't do it" I said. **

**"It is better when you just go for a moment Ari we don't have much time left" someone else said.**

**"Jenny?" I asked. **

**"Yes it is me Ziva" we need to get you back" she said. **

**Suddenly I felt a pain.**

**"It is too late" Ari said and left the room. **

"We are losing her" one of the doctors said.

"Reanimate her" another one said.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hehe. I used the doctors from Grey's Anatomy. Here is the next chapter. There are a lot of flashbacks. So that chapter is a bit short but the next one is going to be longer. I am in a TIVA moos so I think that there is soon like in chapter nine or ten is going to be TIVA. I hope you like this chapter. _

**"What was that?" I asked Jen.**

**"They nearly lost you. We don't have much time left we have to get you back" she answered me. **

**"If she wants to get back" Ari said as he entered the room again. I was about to say something when Tali suddenly fell to the ground. Bleeding like she did when she died.**

**"You have to help me" I screamed as I tried to stop the bleeding. Suddenly she was away and stood next to me like nothing happened. **

**"Ziva focus" Jen said and I nodded.**

**"How can I go back?" I asked**.

**"If you really want to go back then you can go back" Jen said….**

Meanwhile by the team.

After 30 minutes a female doctor entered the room and everybody looked up.

"Family of Ziva David?" she asked.

"It is pronounced Dah-veed" they said in unison.

"We are not finished yet. The bullet did a huge damage. We once lost her a few minutes ago but she is stable now. The change that she will survive is very low I am sorry" she said and left the room again.

Everybody was in a shock. The strong ninja Ziva might die? No way she can't. They need her. Rivka would lost her only living kid which she hadn't seen in years. Abby and McGee would lose a sister. Ducky a granddaughter. Gibbs a kid and Tony the love of his live, his soul mate.

Tony had to remember Ziva's first Christmas after Somalia. They said that they are not going to give each other a present but Tony knew that Ziva had lost something in Somalia which was very important to her.

They had been the last ones in the bullpen. Everybody was at home. Both of them would spent Christmas alone. So Tony took a deep breath before he went to her desk and waited until she looked up.

"What Tony?" she asked him.

"I was just wondering what you are going to do today" he said.

"Why?" she asked him.

"I wanted to ask you if you want to come over to my place we could cook something and watch a movie" he said.

Ziva smiled and said "Ok"

"Great so meet me in one hour at my place then we can cook something."

"Do I need to bring something special?" she asked.

"Nah just you" he said and smiled.

"Ok" Ziva said and they left the bullpen.

One hour later there was a knock on Tony's door. He checked one last time his hair and opened the door with the typical DiNozzo smile.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi I thought that I could bring the wine" Ziva said and handed him one of the two bags she was carrying.

"You didn't need to…"

"Yes I did" she interrupted him.

"So what are we going to eat?" she asked while she sat down on the sofa.

"I started to make us paste ala DiNozzo. Must be ready in 5 minutes" he said as he sat down next to her.

"Ok" Ziva said and smiled.

"And what is in there?" he asked her and pointed on the bag.

"That is your present" Ziva said.

"But you said that we are not going to give us presents" he said.

"Changed my mind" she said.

"Good because I also have something for you" he said and showed her a bag.

They smiled at each other when they heard an alarm.

"That's the food" Tony said and went into the kitchen.

Ziva followed him to open the wine. After she did it she went into the living room to grab two wine glasses. She put them down on Tony's table and filled them with the wine.

After they ate they sat down on the sofa and handed each other the presents.

"You open your present first" Ziva said and Tony opened it.

He couldn't believe his eyes when he opened the present.

"Ziv how did you? Wow thank you" Tony said and hugged her.

He got and originally Magnum Hawaii-shirt from Ziva.

"That's not all" she said and gave him another present.

"You once told me that you lost them" Ziva said.

His second present was every James Bond movie in the collection box.

He hugged her again and gave her a kiss on her head while he said "Thank you, thank you, thank you. We have to watch one of them"

Then he gave her his present got her. First she opened the letter but realised that it hadn't been one. There were two cards for the opera Tali's favourite to be exact with the date of her birthday on it in it. She looked at Tony with tears in her eyes and he said "I know that you couldn't go there last time because the opera was sold out and I don't want you to be there alone"

Ziva nodded and hugged him. Then she opened the small box and in it was a Star of David necklace and there stood _at lo levad_ which maenad you are not alone.

"Tony" she said.

"I hope you like it" he said while he had one hand at the back of his head.

"Like it? I love it. Thank you Tony" she said.

"Could you…?" she asked and lifted her hair.

"Yes of cause" Tony said and closed the necklace on her neck. She let her hair fall down and gave Tony a kiss on his cheek… End of Flashback.

Tony also remembered the let's just say funny conversations with Ziva like the others thought about to. Let's just see what they think about.

**Ziva David**: I do not understand why you would think I would be such an eager platypus, Tony.  
**Anthony DiNozzo**: Beaver. Eager beaver. Not platypus

**Ziva David**: This resembles David Jones' locker.  
**Anthony DiNozzo**: Davey Jones. He used to sing with the Monkey's.  
**Ziva David**: ...Real monkeys?

**Timothy McGee**: I think it's time you get back on that horse.  
**Ziva David**: You're getting a pony?  
**Timothy McGee**: It's an adage.  
**Ziva David**: I am not familiar with that breed.

**Ziva David**: _[To Tony]_ you might want to do something about your hair. It's sticking up like a porcu-swine. Wrong word. Like a porcu-pig. The little animal with the little spikies, yes? The...  
**Timothy McGee**: Porcupine

**Ziva David**: I stand corrected. I guess he didn't know. I feel like a donkey's butt.  
**Timothy McGee**: "A donkey's butt?"  
**Anthony DiNozzo**: I think she means horse's ass.  
**Ziva David**: Yes, that too.

**Ziva David**: You did not change when your books made you plush.  
**Timothy McGee**: Flush. Thanks Ziva.

**Ziva David**: The jack she is with is gross.  
**Anthony DiNozzo**: You mean "john."  
**Ziva David**: You know him?

**Ziva David**: My citizenship test is coming up and I wish to pass with swimming colors.  
**Timothy McGee**: Flying colors.  
**Ziva David**: Any colors will do, McGee.

**Ziva David**: Ducky, drip it!  
**Dr. Donald Mallard**: Do you mean "drop it" or "zip it"?  
**Ziva David**: Argh, American idioms drive me up the hall!  
**Dr. Donald Mallard**: Well actually it's... ugh, never mind.

**Ziva David**: I have actually heard of this. You two are having a seven year bitch.  
**Anthony DiNozzo**: "Itch." And yes we are.

**Ziva David**: McGee you look like you've seen a goat.

**Ziva David**: Because you have been whining like a little snitch all week!  
**Anthony DiNozzo**: Uh, I believe the term is "bitch".  
**Ziva David**: I know! I was just being polite.

**Anthony DiNozzo**: I'm not getting a signal. How about you?  
**Ziva David**: No. I'm braless.

**Timothy McGee**: I have hung a net.  
**Ziva David**: I do not know who Annette is and why you are so proud of killing her.

**Ziva David**: I ran into a stone wall.  
**Anthony DiNozzo**: Brick wall.  
**Ziva David**: No! It was a stone wall! I backed up too quickly.

**Ziva David**: Will you tell me her name if I find the pirate's copy of ARES?  
**Anthony DiNozzo**: It's 'pirated' copy.  
**Ziva David**: That's what I said!  
**Anthony DiNozzo**: No, you said pirate's copy. A pirate is a person like 'Captain Jack Sparrow'. A pirated copy...  
**Ziva David**: Who is 'Jack Sparrow'?  
**Anthony DiNozzo**: Johnny Depp.  
**Ziva David**: He's a pirate?

**Ziva David**: We have hit a Shamu.  
**Susan Grady**: Does she mean snafu?

**Ziva David**: That's why it is called a "bat nap."

**Ziva David**: Well, according to someone called "Scuttle Butt", he caught his wife cheating on him.  
**Jethro Gibbs**: Scuttlebutt's not a person, Ziva. Scuttlebutt is what Marines call gossip.  
**Ziva David**: And then you wonder why I have a problem with your language.

**Ziva David**: You are such a control geek.  
**Anthony DiNozzo**: Freak.

Everybody had to smile when they remembered that times.


	8. Chapter 8

Back by Ziva

**I really wanted to go back but how. I want to be with the team, my family and with my mother too. I think I have tell Tony soon how I feel. Just look back we had so much fun together. There are so many examples. Like those. **

**Anthony DiNozzo: Are we fighting?  
Ziva David: If we were, you would be on the floor. Bleeding.  
Anthony DiNozzo: Okay, I accept that as a likely outcome. So you're just annoyed with me?**

**Ziva David: Do any of your ideas come from reality?  
Anthony DiNozzo: Sure. Just not your reality.**

**Anthony DiNozzo: Three hot, young babes learning what's really important in life.  
Ziva David: Defending their country?  
Anthony DiNozzo: No. Firing machine guns while wearing bikinis.**

**Ziva David: What do you know about the American Dream?  
Anthony DiNozzo: Let's see: I'm a white male, age 18-49, I have a loud mouth and a gun... I AM the American Dream.**

**Ziva David: ****_[Viciously kicking the photocopier]_**** Die, you stupid machine!  
Timothy McGee: She seems unfazed.  
Anthony DiNozzo: Those are standard Mossad-style, copy-machine assault tactics, McGee.**

**Anthony DiNozzo: Supermodels date guys who look like George Clooney, or have George Clooney's bank account, or of course the actual George Clooney.**

**But how should I tell him? Suddenly everybody was gone and I was alone again. Am I dead now or not? I asked myself. **

The doctor came to the team again and said "She is out of surgery now. She is not awake yet but you can visit her now. She laid there and look so breakable. She was affiliated at so many machines. And there was a bag with blood. Her normally olive brown skin was so pale. She wasn't Ziva. Not his Ziva. She just looked so small.

Tony remembered the time when his mother was in hospital and he laid next to her on her bed and told her about school. Then they watched the little prince together and his mother said "You know, you are my little prince and I will always love you" then she died. And then when he talked with Ziva about her and Ziva said "That which is essential is invisible to the eye"

Back then he wanted to kiss her so bad. He wanted to thank her for everything and now? He was glad that she was alive but he knew that he have to tell her.

Zivas mother sat on her bed next to her and Tony sat on the other side of the bed on a char. Rivka took Zivas hand in hers and whispered something in Hebrew. About 20 minutes later Gibbs said "I am sorry but we have to take you into another safe house. Tony you stay here and look after Ziver ok. Give us a call when something happens here"

"Yes Boss" Tony said.

"I want to stay here" Rivka said.

"We need to protect you Ziva would probably kill me if I let something happen to you. If you don't do it for yourself do it for Ziva" Gibbs said.

Rivka nodded and gave Ziva a kiss on her forehead. Then she left the room with Gibbs and the others.

Tony took Zivas hand in his larger one and said "You scared the hell out of me you know. I thought that you are going to die and that I could never tell you…"

But then a doctor came in. "Hi I am Doctor Grey and I will check if your girlfriend is alright" she said.

Tony nodded and said "She isn't my girlfriend"

"Oh sorry. Your sister?" Grey asked.

"No. She is my partner." Tony said with a sad smile.

"You two are cops?" Grey asked.

"No we are federal agents we work for NCIS" Tony said.

"Her conditions are not as good as we hoped they would be. I just go and get her doctors ok but you don't have to worry" Grey said and went out of the room.

A few minutes later she came back with two doctors.

"Tony is that you?" the one of them asked.

"Derek? Wow it was a long time ago since I saw you how are you?" Tony asked.

"Doing great but how are you is she your…?" Derek asked.

"Ziva is my partner we are federal agents and like you know she got shot. So you are a doctor now?"

"Yes I am the head of neuro"

"Don't tell me that she is not going to wake up" Tony said.

"Don't worry I just want to look if everything is fine because when her heart stopped her brain didn't get a lot of blood"

"Ok" Tony said.

"I am Doctor Hunt" the other one introduced himself.

"Hello" Tony said to him.

He told Tony about Ziva's injuries and after they checked on her they left the room again.

Meanwhile by Rivka

Gibbs brought Rivka to his house because it is safer that way.

"Do you think we should call her father?" she asked Gibbs.

"No" Gibbs said.

"I just think he should know it. He shouldn't know that I am here but he should know how Ziva is or?"

"It is up to Ziver if she wants to call Eli or not." Gibbs said. He didn't want to tell Rivka too much. It is up to Ziva if she should know something about Somalia and the reasons why Ziva hates her father. It is not up to him. And if they would call Eli it would be too much for Ziva. He knows her.

He wants the best for his Agents. They are his family and if it is the best not to tell Eli that she is injured it is what it is and no one would change his mind except Ziva. He also realised that Tony and Ziva are probably going to break Rule#12 soon so he had to talk with Tony.

But he sees everyday how close they are and that they work as a team without words. That they are like magnets. They are like he and Shannon. They are soul mates and he thought that they would keep it out of the office if they are told to.

If being a couple would made them happy he would also be happy and he is sure that it would work. He could feel it in his gut and his gut is always right. The two had a right to be happy. To have someone who loves them and who if there for them every minute in their lives.

Sure he is like a father for them. Ziva called him like that twice. The first time when she was back from Somalia and talked with him in his basement. And the other time when they played baseball. It wasn't Eli who thought her how to play it was him.

"Why wouldn't she want that he knows how she is?" Rivka asked Gibbs.

"Because they hadn't talked to each other in a long time. About two years now." Gibbs said.

"What happened?" Rivka asked him.

"It is up to Ziva to tell you what happened" Gibbs said.

Back by Tony and Ziva

Tony sat down next to Ziva again. He took her small hand in his and silently talked with her. He wanted her to wake up. He wanted to tell her so bad how much he loves her. He just starred at her for what felt like hours.

Suddenly the door was opened again and the doctor which was called Bailey came in.

"What are you still doing here? Visiting times are over" she said in an angry voice.

"I am here because it is my job to look after my partner when she was shot" he said.

"You can do this while we have the visiting times and not now come back tomorrow morning" Bailey said.

"It is my order to look after her because the man who shot her could come back to finish what he did. You don't know how often that happens" Tony said.

So tony was allowed to stay in her room. He was glad that he could because he wasn't only because of that reason with her he was there because he wanted to be. Like he said he couldn't live without her.

She just have to wake up and he would be the happiest man on earth to see those soft brown eyes smiling at him again. He saw through her masquerade every time he saw her. He always knew how she felt even if nobody else knew it.

Sure he was stupid that one time when Ziva tried to get cards for the opera and couldn't get them because it was sold out. He was jealous then. Thought that she would have a boyfriend. He didn't saw the pain in her eyes until she said him that it was about Tali.

He thought it would be nice and a sort of saying sorry and that he would always be there for her. So he bought a CD with the songs from the opera and let it play for her. To see the smile she had on her face back then was so much a gift for her.

Whenever she smiles he also had to smile because he is happy if she is. He loved their movie nights when she fell asleep snuggling into him. He loved it when she cooked for him when he came to her to talk or watch a movie. He loved everything they did together.

By Rivka and Gibbs

On days like this Rivka enjoyed to look at pictures from where they had been a happy little family. She loved to look at those pictures. So she sat down on Gibbs sofa and took out the pictures. To each picture she knew the story. Gibbs sat down next to Rivka when she started to talk about those old times.

"Did you know that Ziva danced when she was a kid?" she asked Gibbs.

"No I didn't" Gibbs said.

"She was such a good dancer. And I don't say it because I am her mother. She was really good. Could have gotten a professional when there wasn't her father."

"Why did she stopped to dance?" Gibbs asked.

"It wasn't Zivas decision. She was so good that she nearly trained every day. Not at Saturdays of cause. So she had barley time to do what Eli wanted. She hated it back then to do material arts because one time she nearly broke her arm and couldn't go to her dancing class then. And because she had barley time for material arts Eli forbid her to dance. He said something like that it was a waste of time and useless. So she could only dance when he was away because of Mossad. He was never there when she was on stage so he couldn't see how good she was and how much she loved it. I think she stopped after we got divorced because she couldn't go to the training then." Rivka said.

"Do you have kids Agent Gibbs?" Rivka asked.

"I had." Gibbs said.

"Oh I am sorry. I know how hard it is to lose a kid." Rivka answered.

Then Gibbs phone rang. It was Tony who wanted to say him how Ziva was. He said it to him and after Gibbs hung up he told Rivka what the doctors told Tony. Then Gibbs called McGee and told him that he should bring Tony some fresh clothes and maybe a few thinks to change and to entertain himself because he was going to stay with Ziva until she is released from the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

After McGee brought Tony his stuff he left the room again. Five minutes later the door was opened again and a nurse came in with food.

"Here I was told to bring you food Sir" she said and gave the food to Tony who thanked her and when she left the room he begun to eat. When he finished the door was opened again and Dereck entered the room.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi" Tony answered.

"Are you going to stay here over night?" Derek asked.

"Yes I am. I have to make sure that the man who shot her is not going to come back and end it" Tony said.

"I let the nurses know and they will bring you a bed that chair is not very comfortable" Derek told him.

"Thank you" Tony said and looked worried at Ziva.

"You like her more than just a friend don't you?" Derek asked.

"Is it so obviously?" Tony asked him.

"Yes it is" Derek said. "Why didn't you tell her?" he asked.

"Because of Rule#12" Tony said.

"What is that?" Derek asked him.

"Our Boss got a list of rules and that one says never date a co-worker" Tony said.

"But if he sees how much you care about her wouldn't he say yes to your relationship then?" Derek asked.

"Our boss is more a father to us than our real fathers are and we don't want to disappoint Gibbs and what if it's not working? We have to trust each other the whole time because we are partners and I don't know what happens if it's not working."

Then Derek had to go to another patient so he left the room and Tony was alone with Ziva again. Tony was also afraid that Gibbs would be angry or even send one of them away then and it would probably be him. After that thing he had with EJ he don't want to let happen something like that again but it is Ziva and maybe Gibbs would understand and let them be together?

Tony had a flashback again when he talked with some friends about Ziva.

**Tony and his best friends from his time as a Detective in Baltimore met each other once a month to do something together in DC. This time they went into a bar. They met in front of the bar.**

**"John, Andrew, Mad it is nice to see you again" Tony said and they shake hands.**

** "DiNozzo" the three said in unison. **

**When they sat down and everybody had a beer in front of themselves Mad asked Tony "So how is your partner? Andrew once told us a bit but not everything how is he?"**

**"First it is not a he it is a she" "Ahhh I get it did you?"**

** "No Mad I did not sleep with my partner." **

**"Ok but tell us about her isn't she hot or?" he said.**

**"Well Ziva is hot."**

** "Zivaaaa" Mad said. "That's not American" he added. **

**"No it is not. Ziva is from Israel."**

** "What does she looks like?" he asked.**

**"Brown curly hair and brown eyes about a head smaller then me but a lot of stronger. She could take you down within seconds. She is really deadly once she wanted to kill me with a paperclip and she knows 18 different ways how to do that. And that only with a paperclip. Don't mess with her believe me. She would do it. She is also brilliant. Fluent in 10 languages and be careful when she's got a knife in her hand, she can hit you without looking and she's got senses like a Ninja. Once I threw a paper ball at her and she catches it without looking."**

**"Looks like someone got a crush" John said. **

**"Hahaha very funny I do not have a crush on her. We are just friends." **

**"Man and woman can't be just friend." Mad said. **

**"They can. Because we are just friends" Tony said. **

**"Of course you are" Andrew said sarcastically. **

**"Could you three please shut up?"**

**"Ohh Tony. He definitely got a crush." John said.**

**"Rule #12" Tony said.**

**"What's that?" Andrew who didn't say anything up to now asked. **

**"Our boss got his rules you know. Rules we have to follow and rule #12 is one of them."**

**"And what says that rule?" Mad asked. **

**"Rule 12 is never date a co-worker." **

**"So you do not date her because of that stupid rule of your boss?" John asked.**

**"No I do not date her because we are just friends."**

**"I do not believe you Tony" John said. **

**"Tell us about those rules" Mad said. **

**"Well there are a lot of rules and we have to follow them. You can say a number and I could tell you the rule. I know them."**

**"Who are you and what did you do with DiNozzo? Since when do you learn something" Mad said but was interrupted by John who said "Tell me the Rules 4, 3,35,27,18,7,9,6 and 16" **

**"Ok" Tony said.**

**"4 The best way to keep a secret? Keep it to yourself. Second best? Tell it one other person if you must. There is no third best. 3 Don't believe what you're told. Double check. And never be unreachable. 35 Always watch the watchers. 27 there are two ways to follow someone…."**

**"Ok, ok I believe you" Mad said. **

**"When are we going to meet your partner Tony? Maybe I have a cha…"**

**"Not even in your dreams John." Tony interrupted him. **

**"Come on man" John said. **

**"No John" Tony said. **

**A week later Andrew had to go to NCIS to bring them something because of a case and that was the day when he saw Ziva. He knew that he is going to see the woman his bro got a crush on and of course he had to talk with Mad and John later about her. **

**When he left the elevator he could see that Tony teased her and that she like he said catches a paper ball without looking. He could hear them talking.**

**"Tony if you don't stop know I swear I will…."**

** "You will do what Zivaaaa" he said and threw another paper ball to the direction of Ziva. **

**Andrew had to smile and was shocked because of the next thing that happened. **

**Ziva took a knife and threw it to Tony and only a few millimetres next to his head. It landed on the wall next to the shocked Tony. **

**"The next time it will be your head" Ziva said. **

**"You could have killed me" Tony said in a played shocked voice. **

**Ziva smirked and said "You know that I don't. Can I have my knife back?" she asked. **

**"Only because you said please" Tony said smirked and took the knife to hand it to Ziva. **

**When he wanted to walk back to his desk he saw Andrew with a smirk on his face. **

**"Andrew what are you doing here?" Tony asked him. **

**Andrew walked to Tony and Ziva and said "Here are the files from your case." Then he turned to Ziva with a smile on his face and wanted to speak when Tony grabbed his arm and said "Oh no forget it"**

**"So this is Ziva?" he asked Tony and Ziva looked up when she heard her name. **

**"Yes this is Ziva" Tony said. Then he turned to a very confused Ziva and said "This is Andrew we worked together in Baltimore" **

**"It's nice to meet you Ziva. Tony told me a lot about you"**

**"He did?" Ziva asked and looked at Tony. **

** On that time Tony nearly asked Ziva out but then CIRay was there again. On that time Ziva and he were very close. They talked about everything and Ziva wasn't very sure about her relationship with Ray. "Follow your heart" he said to her and hoped she would be with him. CIRay was always in their way.**

**Flashback ends. **

He had to smile when he remembered that time because afterwardsAndrew told Tony to ask Ziva out. And now he is here, sitting next to his nearly dead partner best friend and soul mate.

"Please Zee wake up. I know you miss Tali but you have to stay with us. With me. I need you. Like I said I can't live without you. What should I do the whole day when I don't have my beautiful kickass partner who is playing pranks with me on McSuperglue? Do you know when we glued his face to the table? What should I do when I can't throw paper balls at you to get your attention? To make you look at me? Who is going to watch movies with me?

Who is going to save my ass? Who is going to make me smile by only standing in the same room as I? Who is going to go to stakeouts with me and sing with me the songs which are playing in the radio when we get bored? Who is going to remember me that I am loved by someone or that someone needs me? Who am I going to talk to when I want to talk about my mother? Who am I going to love and who I am going to help with the idioms? What should I do without my soul mate?" Tony asked Ziva with tears in his eyes.

"I know that you are in pain sweet cheeks I saw it by my mother. I am not ready to let the other woman I love go not until I die with her because we are old. I want to have something in my live I could look back to and not to regret. I do not want to be old and say to other what I could had have when I stood up my man and told you how I feel. I want to tell our kids and grandchildren how we met and how you always get us into bar fights. How you always made me smile and how you beautiful and wonderful you are. I need you Ziv" he added.


	10. Chapter 10

_Here is the next chapter. I don't know if I can update daily but I try it when I can't I will update every second day. _

Suddenly he heard someone knocking on the door and looked surprised to the door. There stood Gibbs. Oh that's not good how long did he stand there? Did he hear what I said? Tony thought.

"Is that what you think about her?" Gibbs asked.

"Gibbs look I" Tony tried to explain but Gibbs interrupted him.

"Answer my question" he said.

"Yes Gibbs. It is what I feel I… she is… well… I think she is the one. No I know that she is the one." Tony said to him.

"Did you know that you look at her the same way I looked at Shannon?"

"No I didn't" Tony said.

"Over the years I saw how close you two got. No matter what you two had always had each other's back. Even when you were arguing. You always cared about each other and I see how much you care about Ziver. Just keep it out of the office. I will not stand in your way. I see how happy you make her and how much she cares about you. But if you will ever hurt her…"

"Thanks boss and Ziva would probably kill me before you could but I am never going to hurt her" Tony said and smiled when he looked at Ziva.

Then Gibbs left the room again. Tony went into the bathroom to change his cloth. Then he looked over the movies McGee brought him. There was also The Sound Of Music and Tony had to smile when he remembered things which had to do something with the movie.

**When Ziva first mentioned that she likes that movie Tony had to laugh but when he once asked her during a movie night why she likes that movie so much she told him why "I also hated the movie years ago but Tali loved it and made me to watch it every time when she visited us. I hated to watch the movie but after she died I started to enjoy it you know. When I watched it I always remembered the time when we watched it together."**

**He also found out that Ziva always watched it on the day when Tali died so he thought that she shouldn't be alone then and so he came always over to hers when the day when Tali died was there and they watched together the movie. **

**It is the same like on the day his mother died then they always watched the little prince. They just got closer on those days. He felt that magical thing between them but he couldn't tell her how he feels on those days. **

**End of the flashbacks**

"Ziva, Ziva what am I going to do with you?" he asked her and took her hand in his. Then he just looked at her. When the door was opened again a nurse brought the bed in for Tony but he couldn't thing about sleep he was to afraid that Ziva could die when he was sleeping.

He observed her and couldn't believe that this so tiny looking creature was his Ziva. She looked so weak with all machines around her. That beeping from the machine made him nervous but he was glad about that beeping because only with that sound he knew that she was still alive.

Tony was also happy that Gibbs allowed him to date Ziva but only if she want the same thing. He hoped that she felt the same thing. When Mike died he thought that they are going to kiss each other in the elevator. When the doors of the elevator just opened a minute or two later. Maybe they would have kissed then. He loved to hold her in his arms to feel the heat of her body. To know that she trusts him enough to nearly cry in front of him and that she let him hold her.

Tony fell asleep in the chair with Zivas hand in his when he suddenly woke up because one of the machines was beeping louder that before and when he woke up he realised that Zivas hart stopped beating.

Nurses came into the room and also a few doctors now everything was like in slow motion for Tony and he couldn't hear anything now he just looked at Ziva and had tears in his eyes she can't die.

"One, two, three everyone away" Beeeeeeep. They tried to reanimate Ziva

"Do it again" a doctor said.

"One, two, three everyone away" Beeeeeeep. Nothing had changed.

"Time of death…." One of the doctors wanted to say but was interrupted by Tony.

"NO ZIVA LISTEN TO ME YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DIE NOW. GIBBS DIDN'T GIVE YOU THE PERMISSION TO DIE AND I SWEAR I WILL PERSONALLY GO UP THERE AND KICK YOUR LAZY ASS BACK DOWN. YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DIE HERE." He screamed.

"Sir you have to calm down I am really sorry" a nurse said.

"Try it once more" he said with tears in his eyes.

"Sir I am sorry to tell you but she…"

"No try it once more" Tony said.

They tried it once more but nothing changed. The doctor looked again at his watch and said "Time of death…" But suddenly there was a beep…beep…beep.

So Ziva was alive and not dead. But for how long? It could happen every minute again and then she will die the doctors said to Tony but he was just happy that Ziva was alive. He would have died with her.

After Tony called Gibbs and told him what happened he sat back down on the chair next to Ziva and took her hand in his.

"What are you doing with me Ziva? You know how shocked I was? I thought I lost you" he said.

"I know that you probably don't hear me or that you don't know that I am here but I need you to wake up ok" he added.

But what he didn't know was that Ziva could hear him and could feel that he held her hand. She wanted to hug him. Kiss him and look in those green eyes where she could look at for hours without getting bored. She want to tell him how she feels because she heard every word he said and the conversation with Gibbs.

She tried to open her eyes but there was just darkness and she didn't know how to fight against it. When Tony shouted at her she saw the light and Tali but Tali said that Ziva need to live because the people down there on earth need her. Then there was again the darkness and nothing else.

She wanted to thank Tony for everything. He saved her and he always believed in her also when the doctors told him that she is dead. "I am here Tony I will never let you alone. I also need you in my live. I also can't live without you. You were always there for me. Always had my back.

You didn't care how late it was you were always there for me if I needed you. You are the one person I can trust and who I know that he is always there for me when I need him. You are my knight. And I love you. More than anything. You remember when I asked you if you believe in soul mates? Back then I realised that you are my soul mate and that I really need you." she wanted to tell him so bad but couldn't because she can't wake up now. She tried it every second but there was always that darkness.

Tony nearly dozed off when he thought that he felt Ziva moving. He looked up into her beautiful face and said "Zee?"

No response. But there was it again that little movement. So he looked down to their fingers and could see that one of her fingers was moving. He called a doctor and who said that she is going to wake up soon.

When Ziva slowly opened her eyes she saw nothing else than Tony. He was smiling at her with those green eyes she loved so much. She also smiled and said "Hey" but it was only a whisper.

"Hey Zivs" he said.

After the doctor checked if everything was alright he left the room and Tony and Ziva were alone again.

"I thought that you are going to die" he said.

"But I didn't" Ziva said.

Do you need anything? Water? Are you in pain?" he asked her still holding her hand.

"I'd like to have a water" she said and smiled. Tony gave her something to drink and called Gibbs to tell him that she is awake. Gibbs told him that they would come tomorrow to visit Ziva.

"Your mother and Gibbs are coming tomorrow" he said to her as he sat down on the chair again.

"How are you Tony?" Ziva asked him.

"I should ask you the question. I was not shot" he said to her.

"But now I have the perfect change to show you a lot of movies" he said.

"Do you want me to call the nurses so that they can call the security?" Ziva asked him.

"N...no" Tony said and made a playful sad face.

Ziva smiled and said "Isn't that chair uncomfortable?"

"Yes it is" Tony said.

"Come to me" Ziva said and Tony lay down with her on the small hospital bed.

They were facing each other and Tony wanted to tell Ziva everything he said to her when she wasn't awake. He looked in her so beautiful brown eyes and wanted to say it when Ziva began to spoke.

"Tony it may sound weird and I don't know if it is real but when I was in that coma I had the feeling that you were talking with me and holding my hand. Did you talk with me?"

"Yes I did" Tony said and hoped that she wasn't angry.

"Did you mean what you said?" she asked him.

"Look Ziva I…" he wanted to explain her everything.

"Yes or No?" she asked him.

"Y…yes" Tony said and looked into her eyes.

"Good because I feel the same" she said and kissed him. Tony was really surprised but kissed her back. Soon the needed to breath and they rested their foreheads were resting against the others.

"Did you know how long I wanted to do that?" Tony asked Ziva and smiled.

"Did you know how long I waited that you do that?" she asked him and also smiled.

They kissed again and smiled after they broke apart. Ziva rested her head on Tony's chest and took his hand in hers. They just enjoyed laying there together in silence.

After a while Tony asked Ziva "Are you hungry?"

"A bit" Ziva said.

"Wait here I ask for something to eat" Tony said and gave Ziva a kiss before he stood up and left the room. He came back with a soup. He gave it to Ziva who thanked him and he picked up a movie so that they can it while Ziva was eating.

He laid back down next to Ziva and just observed her. He couldn't believe that Ziva was his now. Was she? He thought that they had to talk about that later because he wanted that to be real. He want to settle down with her. He could also see their kids running around in their big garden behind their house. He could see Ziva pregnant and how their daughter will bring her first boyfriend to their home.

Tony smiled at Ziva who realised it but ignored it while she ate. When she finished she turned around and faced him.

"What?" she asked him with a smile.

"Can't I just look at my beautiful girlfriend?" he asked her and kissed her nose what made her giggle.

"Girlfriend?" she asked him.

"Yeah well… you know…" Tony said.

Ziva boxed his chest playfully and said "What can't I just make my boyfriend speechless?"

Then he took her face in his hand kissed her.

_End of the chapter. I hope you liked it. I can't update tomorrow because there is something from my school. But I will update on Wednesday again. _


	11. Chapter 11

After they broke apart again Ziva rested her head on Tonys shoulder. And he pressed the play button so they could watch the movie he picked up earlier. During the movie Ziva fell asleep and it was good because she needed as much sleep as she could get because of her injuries.

When the movie ended Tony also fell asleep. One of his biggest dreams came true not only to fall asleep with Ziva in his arms, no with Ziva as his girlfriend he fell asleep. He was one of the happiest persons ever.

This night was one of those where Ziva hadn't had a nightmare about Somalia. Every time when Tony was there she felt so save and could sleep like a baby. When he first checked on her after Somalia she was a mess but he was there for her. After all he was there.

Back then she barely talked or ate. But Tony brought movies with him so that they can watch them. Ziva barely paid attention she just looked in the air like she wasn't there. But he always talked with her about their old times. He had to wake her up every night because she had a nightmare.

And when they were in Paris he was also there for her. After the long flight were Ziva didn't sleep because she knew she will have a nightmare she and Tony entered the hotel. But McGee only booked one room. There was just that one available. They entered the room and Ziva said that she was going to sleep on the couch but Tony said that he was going to.

But then they said that they could share the bed because they are both adults and they often fell asleep during a movie night next to each other. They went into the hotel restaurant to eat something and then back to their room where they directly fell asleep. When Ziva had a nightmare about an hour later Tony took her in his strong but gentle arms and never let her go that night.

She hadn't got another nightmare during that night. It was her first night where she slept for hours. And when they got home Tony often stayed at hers at the weekend so that she could sleep without a nightmare. Soon the dreams got less and so those nights got. And those nights stopped after she got together with Ray. (A.N I hate Ray and you?)

But when her father was back in town Tony was there for her like always. Eli didn't even look at Ziva then. He just ignored her like she was dead. But when he wanted to talk with her Gibbs stopped him because he knew what was coming. That he just wanted to scream at her and nothing else. Gibbs knew that Eli had never been a good father. He saw it in Zivas eyes when she said his name.

This was also before Somalia. So he took that place. For all of the team members he took that place. They are his family. And in some ways Ziva and Abby remind him on Kelly and he was glad to have a so called second change with the two of them.

He was glad that Tony took Ziva into the break room when Eli wanted to talk with her so he could talk with Eli who just wanted his solider or like he said the sharp end of the Speer back. He didn't say her name. Like it was poison for him to say Ziva. Gibbs nearly shot Eli back then.

Ziva woke up with a smile on her face. Knowing that Tony her boyfriend was lying next to her. She looked at him and of cause he was still sleeping.

"Tony" she said.

There was no response.

"Tony" she said a bit louder.

Still nothing.

Now she stroked his cheek and said "Wake up my little hairy butt"

"I want to sleep" he said with a tired voice. His eyes were still closed.

So Ziva gave him a kiss which he returned but he didn't wake up.

So Ziva said "I need something to drink"

You couldn't see how fast Tony was up and gave her something to drink.

Ziva had to laugh and said "Morning"

Tony who realised that she wasn't thirsty took the water and said "That was not nice but morning"

"Aww my poor little hairy butt" Ziva said as he sat down on the bed again.

"I would say sorry. But" she said.

"It is a sign of weakness. I know" Tony ended the sentence for her.

"Come to me Tony" Ziva said and he laid back down next to her. They faced each other and Ziva gave Tony a kiss what made him smile.

"Is everything alright now?" she asked him.

"Well…I don't know" Tony said and Ziva gave him another kiss.

"And now?" she asked and still had her eyes closed.

"A bit" he said.

She gave him another kiss. That kiss was longer. It was not filled with lust it was full of love and a bit unsolved sexual tension. When they broke apart again and Tony got up because he needed to pee a nurse entered the room.

"Good morning Miss David" she said.

"Morning" Ziva answered.

"How are you feeling today" the nurse asked.

"I am fine thank you." Ziva said. "When can I go home?" Ziva asked.

"Not so soon" the nurse said.

"But I am fine" Ziva answered.

Tony came out of the toilet now and said "Do what the nurse say Ziva"

"But I am fine. I can go home now. I have to go on my run"

"You just had an operation Miss David you can't do any sports for a while" the nurse said.

Ziva rolled her eyes and Tony smiled and said to the nurse "Don't take it personally"

The nurse nodded and wanted to give Ziva painkillers.

"I don't need them" she said.

"I have to give them to you your doctor ordered me to give you them" the nurse said.

Ziva wanted to say something but Tony gave her a look and she rolled her eyes again.

When the nurse left the room again Tony sat down next to her on the bed and smiled.

"Be nice to the nurses Ziva" he said and gave her a kiss on her nose. She smiled and rolled her eyes again.

"Stop rolling your eyes" he said and Ziva did it again.

"Hey" he said and put his hand on her face.

"Put your hand away" she said through his hand.

"Only if you stop rolling your eyes" he said.

"Stop it or I will…" Ziva said.

"You will do what? You can't stay up because of your injury" he said and laugh.

Ziva licked his hand and Tony took it away and said "Hey."

Ziva grinned and took his hand in hers. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and laid back down with her. He put his arms around her waist and let his head rest on her shoulder. A few minutes later his phone rang and Gibbs told him that he and Rivka will be there soon.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you for your Reviews. Here is the next chapter I hope you like it. _

"That was Gibbs. He and your mother are coming" Tony said to Ziva.

"When?" she asked him.

"He said that they will be here soon" Tony answered.

"OK" Ziva said.

Zivs relaxed in Tonys arms. She could always be herself when he is around. She was free than. She didn't had to wear a mask or hide her feelings. But Tony knew how she feels when he looked into her eyes. Every time.

**When Ray asked her about her relationship with Tony when he was at her apartment he first thought that he was her ex or something like that because of the pictures she had.**

**He asked her "Who's that?"**

**"That's Tony" she answered.**

**"And he is who?" Ray asked.**

**"My partner we work together" she said.**

**"That looks like he is or was more to you" Ray said.**

**"He is just a friend. My best friend to be exact. We are very close" Ziva said.**

**"So he was more than just a friend?"**

**"No Tony is like a brother for me" Ziva said.**

How should she tell him that he is the man she really loves? That Tony is her soul mate and if he would ask her toe with him that she would choose him and not Ray? So she said that he is just a friend and like a brother for her even if he is and that was fact he is more for her.

She couldn't be so free with Ray. There she also hid. But Tony understands her more than anyone even more than Tali did.

But now she isn't worried anymore that she said to anyone that Tony is more than a good friend to her. No. Now she could say that he is and she was happy about that.

Gibbs called them again and said that they would need an hour or longer until they arrive because of the traffic. So Tony turned the TV on and when they realised which movie it was they had to smile.

They watched it once on a movie night and had so much fun. When a song from Sinatra was playing Tony stood up and begun to sing that song.

**I won't dance, don't ask me**  
**I won't dance, don't ask me**  
**I won't dance, Madame, with you**  
**My heart won't let my feet do things that they should do**

He begun to sing and Ziva watched him confused. Then he took her hand and she was staying next to him. He smiled and continued singing.

**You know what? You're lovely**  
**you know what? You're so lovely**

He sung and pointed on her which made her smiling.

**And, oh, what you do to me**  
**I'm like an ocean wave that's bumped on the shore**  
**I feel so absolutely stumped on the floor**

He sung and begun to dance with her. When the music in the movie stopped they sat nag down and laugh.

"I remember that movie" Ziva said to Tony.

"You do?" he asked.

"Yes we once watched it and then you sang the song and we danced" she said.

"It is… wait… Now I know it the movies name it is what women want right?" Ziva said.

"Yes it is. So you learned something from the master. I thought that this is not going to happen" Tony said.

"Hey. Be careful with what you are saying. Your luck that I just got shot" Ziva said.

"You wouldn't hurt me. I am your boyfriend" he said.

Then he switched the programme they both smiled when they heard the song which the heard. The song was I'm Glad There's you from Julie London. That's their song. The song which played when they had been in Berlin because of a case.

"Hey it's our song" Tony said and smiled down at Ziva. He smiled back and said "I know."

Then they kissed and just listened to the soft melody with closed eyes and their minds back in Berlin.

**In this world of ordinary people**  
**extraordinary people**  
**I'm glad there is you**

**In this world of overrated pleasures**  
**and underrated treasures**  
**I'm glad there is you**

**I live to love, I love to live**  
**With you beside me**  
**This role so new I'll muddle through**  
**With you to guide me**

**In this world where many, many play at love**  
**But hardly any stay in love**  
**I'm glad there is you**  
**More than ever**  
**I'm glad there is you**

**In this world where many, many play at love**  
**and hardly any stay in love**  
**I'm glad there is you**  
**More than ever**  
**I'm glad there is you.**

"I want to kiss you back the when we danced" Tony suddenly said.

"Why didn't you?" Ziva asked him.

"I don't know. I was afraid of your reaction" he said.

"But you can do it now" Ziva said with a smile.

"Really?" Tony asked and Ziva nodded.

He kissed her and when they broke apart Ziva said "When we danced it reminded me of something my father once said to me when I was a child."

"What was it?" Tony asked.

"He also danced with me then. There he was for a few days like a father. It was before he had to go on a mission. Maybe he was nice to me because he thought that he may not come back alive. He said 'One day you will dance with a man who deserves your love.'"

Tony smiled and kissed her forehead. He wanted to say something but then they heard voices outside and Tony stood up and sat back down on the chair next to her bed.

Just a few minutes later the doctors came in because they had the ward round.

"Special Agent Ziva David. Came in yesterday because she was shot. The bullet was removed during surgery" One of the doctors said.

"Hello I am doctor Sheppard" the one with the darker shirt said.

"Hello" Ziva said.

"When can I go home? The nurse said I have to stay here longer but I am fine." Ziva said.

"Your heart stopped a few times so you have to stay here for a few days" Sheppard said.

Ziva wanted to say something when Tony looked at her with a 'Don't' face and she rolled her eyes.

The doctor checked if she was fine and she had luck that her brain worked perfect after several heart attacks. Ziva was about to stay up when the doctor asked her "What are you doing you have to lay still."

"I have to go to the toilet" Ziva said. Now she was sitting on the bed.

"You can't stay up now. Your stiches" he said.

"Like I said I am fine. That's not the first time I got shot" she said.

"But it is not good for your heart" he said.

"It wasn't the first time that it stopped because I got injured" Ziva said like it was normal and stood up.

"Don't" Sheppard said and was about to put her back into the bed.

"I would rather let her do what she wants Derek" Tony said to Derek.

"I can't I am her doctor and…"

"Do you have a death wish Derek?" Tony asked and Derek wanted to say something when Ziva closed the door to the bathroom.

"How could you let her go?" Derek asked.

"It's Ziva she wouldn't listen and would do one of her Ninja tricks to get in there and we wouldn't see it until she is back" Tony said.

When Ziva came back she wanted to leave the room because she hated hospitals and wanted to go home. She never told anyone why she hated hospitals. She was about the leave the room when someone grabbed her arm.

"You are not going anywhere" Tony who was the one that grabbed her arm said.

"Tony" Ziva said and looked at him with her 'stop it or I will kill you' gaze.

"You go back to bed or should I carry you?" he said.

"Let me go" she said to him.

"No" he said.

"Do you have a death wish Tony?" Ziva asked him.

"Ziva come on it is not that bad to stay here. You don't have to do anything and I can go to your apartment and bring you some of your weapons I know that it calms you to clean them."

"But…" Ziva said.

"No but go back into that bed or I will force you" he said.

Ziva rolled her eyes when she walked back.

"And stop rolling your eyes" Tony said what made Ziva to stop. She turned around and sad "You know that I could easily kill you on many different ways with the stuff in here"

"I like you too" Tony said with a smile on his face.

Ziva laid down and Derek left the room.

"Where do you know my doctor from?" she asked him.

"We went to school together" Tony said.

Ziva nodded.

"Why do you hate hospitals?" Tony asked her.

"It is… I never told anyone. But my uncle the man from Nettie. You remember her?"

"Yes I do. How is she?" Tony said.

"She is fine. But you know how long it took me to explain her why you said that thinks to her? I am still mad at you because of that"

"Sorry" Tony said and kissed her.

Ziva smiled and said "He was in the hospital because he got shot. We. Tali, Nettie, Ari and Schmiel visited him. Only a few minutes after we left a bomb blew up in the hospital. No survivors." Ziva said.

"I am sorry" Tony said.

"So how is Schmiel the man of steel?" he asked her to let her think about something else.

"He is fine. Always asks how you are. He wants to visit me next month" Ziva said.

"So I can see him too?"

"Of cause you can my little hairy butt" she said.

"Stop saying that my butt isn't hairy. Not that hairy" he said.

Ziva smiled and said "Yes it is"

"You are lucky that you are so sweet" Tony said and kissed her.

Then his phone rang and Gibbs told him that they would be there within five minutes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Because I don't have a lot of time at the moment I will update just twice a week. I am very bussy with School. **

When Gibbs and Rivka entered the room, Rivka ran to Ziva and hugged her.

"I thought I lost you" she said.

"I am fine Ima" Ziva said and when she let her go Gibbs gave Ziva a kiss on her forehead.

Rivka sat down on the bed and Gibbs stood next to Tony.

Because Tony was hungry and Rivka was there he and Gibbs left the room. It would be better to give the two of them some time alone.

By Gibbs and Tony

They walked into the cafeteria and Gibbs took a coffee and Tony something to eat. They sat down together. After a while Gibbs begun to talk "Did you two talk?" he asked.

"Yes we did" Tony said.

"And?" Gibbs asked and he knew the answer because he saw how Tony smiled.

"I am happy for you two but I say it once again if you hurt her…"

"I would never hurt her Gibbs. I know that she is like a daughter for you. And you know that I just want the best for her. I want her to be happy because she deserved it. More than anybody else" Tony said.

"Look after our girl my son" Gibbs said.

"I will" Tony said with a smile.

By Rivka and Ziva

"And you are really fine? No pain?" Rivka asked her daughter.

"Like I said I am fine it is nothing" Ziva said.

"It is not nothing. You got shot" Rivka said.

"Not the first time that I got shot" Ziva said.

"Why don't you talk with your father Ziva? I asked Gibbs if we should call him and he said no but he wouldn't tell me why" Rivka asked.

"It is a long story" Ziva said.

"Then tell me I am here know and I won't go" Rivka said.

"Ima can we talk another time about that please?" Ziva asked.

"OK. But we will talk about it." She said.

"Yes we will" Ziva said.

_Shit I am so stupid why didn't I ran into that dam house to get this woman? I good I shot a federal agent. I am in big trouble now. But she looked like the target. Oh now it can't be her. Did I just shot the last living child from the Mossad Director Eli David? Oh god I am in big trouble now. How could I? _

_They will be after me I will be dead soon. Everybody knows that she is now in the USA and works for the NCIS. Wait Tony works there. Then it was him in the house. I just shot his partner? That's not good. I can remember when this Agent Gibbs was here. _

_He took Tony with him. I was glad that he was gone. I hated him. It was no wonder that Wendy left him. He is an idiot. But if she is his partner than she also works for Gibbs and everybody knows him. _

_Every cop knows him he is the one and only. The NCIS legend. I know what happened with the last guy who shot one of his team members. He ended up dead in Gibbs basement. I am not ready to die. _

_But I have to go on with my job as a cop here in Baltimore lie every day. I don't want that anybody suspects me. Soon I have a day off and then I have to end what I begun or I am going to be in big trouble. _

_Nobody knows what I do besides being a detective. And I don't want to be in prison. But what if Tony saw me and they come to us soon? Oh god what did I do? I have to speak with my boss soon. I need more help after they shot the others. _

_I hope they don't get my DNA. But I have to stop worrying now. Concentrate on the job. Get the target. And then we can kill Eli David. _

Rivka wanted to say something else when Abby entered the room and ran towards Ziva to hug her. "Abby, can't breathe" Ziva said and Abby let her go.

"I was so worried about you. I thought that you not going to make it. Oh my god. What should I have done then and I don't want to have a new team member. I mean we are a family and I. Oh my god. Don't you ever do that again! But it is not your fault I know but. I was so worried but I am glad that you are alive and I…"

"Abby calm down. Breath." Ziva said.

"Right but…" Abby said.

"Abby I am fine. How many CavPows did you have?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know but I think about drölf" Abby said (A.N it is a German mix from the numbers twelve and thirteen)

"Just calm down Abbs" Ziva said.

"Ok. I brought you a book" she said.

Ziva smiled and said "Thank you"

"Where are Tony and Gibbs" Abby asked Ziva.

"Right behind you Abbs" said Gibbs who was just entering the room with Tony:

"How do you do that all the time Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"Do you have something for us Abs?" Gibbs asked her.

"Yes the men who were shot are from a gang in Baltimore they have contacts to the Mafia there. And I found another DNA sample but I couldn't get a DNA from it. So we have a fugitive" Abby said.

"Abby why did you say…" Ziva said but it was too late Tony started the fugitive speech.

"Alright, listen up, people. Our fugitive has been on the run for ninety minutes. Average foot speed over uneven ground barring injuries is 4 miles-per-hour. That gives us a radius of six miles. What I want from each and every one of you is a hard-target search of every gas station, residence, warehouse, farmhouse, henhouse, outhouse and doghouse in that area. Checkpoints go up at fifteen miles. Your fugitive's name is Dr. Richard Kimble. Go get him. "He said and earned a head slap from Gibbs.

"Thank you boss" Tony said and sat down next to a grinning Ziva again.

"Hey stop grinning" he said to her what make her to laugh even more.

"Why do you always have to say that speech when we have a fugitive?" Ziva asked Tony.

"It is just perfect and how Tommy Lee Jones acts that roll. He is a genius we have to watch that movie" he said to Ziva.

"Isn't that the one who plays that professor who is always in trouble?" Ziva asked him.

"You mean Indiana Jones?" he asked and Ziva nodded.

"Ziva how could you? Indiana Jones is Harrison Ford. Tommy Lee Jones is in the Man in Black movies. And I thought you learned something from me" Tony said and Ziva hit him playfully on his chest.

Then Gibbs got a call and he, Rivka and Abby had to go. When they left the room Ziva asked Tony "Did you talk with Gibbs about us?"

"Yes I did. He is fine with it but we have to keep it out of the office" Tony said.

"That's good. I was a bit worried about his reaction" Ziva said.

"Well he also said that he sees how much we care about each other and because of that he is fine with it. He also wants us to be happy I know that even if he haven't said that" Tony said.

"So what are we going to do now? I am bored in here" Ziva said.

"I have an idea. Just wait for a sec" Tony said and left the room.

Only a minute later he was back with a wheelchair. "Tony what?" Ziva asked.

"It is so nice outside I asked them if we could go outside a bit and they said yes but you have to sit in the wheelchair" Tony said.

"There is no way that you are getting me into that wheelchair" Ziva answered.

"Come on sweetcheeks" Tony said.

"No" Ziva said.

"Zee-vah" Tony said.

"Tho-ney" Ziva said.

"Come on" he said.

Five minutes later an angry Ziva was in the wheelchair and a grinning Tony brought her outside. He stopped at the little lake which was in the park of the hospital and there he sat down on a bench next to Ziva. He took her hand in his and they enjoyed the view. Here and there they kissed each other.

_I was back in my apartment when I received a call from my boss who asked me if I had complete the mission. But I had to tell him the truth and he got mad at me but was happy that I shot that federal agent. _

_He said that he wanted to meet me soon. After I hung up I went back to the police department because of my other job. Like I said I don't want that somebody suspects that something is wrong. _

_When I went back there we got a call from NCIS shit. But they just talked about the men who were with me and that they have a fugitive but that he is a John Doe. So they don't know that it was me. But we have to work with them together now. _

_I really have to finish that job, take my money and fly away as wide as possible. Maybe the Bahamas? I don't know but it has to be soon. _

"Are you hungry?" Tony asked Ziva.

"Yes I am" she said.

"You know what I have an idea?"

"When don't you have an idea Tony?"

"We buy a pizza sneak it in your room and watch a movie while we are eating it" he said.

"That's a good idea" Ziva said and they did so.

After they ate and the movie they watched ended Ziva fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	14. Chapter 14

"Goodnight beautiful" Tony said and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Suddenly her heart monitor played crazy and Tony called the nurses. Ziva woke up and blood was coming out of her mouth.

"Tony" she said.

"I am here Ziva. I am here" he said and held her hand.

When the doctors entered the room they knew what to do.

"We have to bring her into surgery" the doctor said and they took Zivas bed out of the room. Tony followed them, still holding her hand.

"Tony"

"I know Zi I know" he said. Then the doctor said "Sorry sir but you can't go in there"

"At lo levad" Tony said to Ziva and gave her a kiss on her forehead before he couldn't see her and the doctors anymore. He called Gibbs and told him what happened. A few minutes later Gibbs, Rivka and the rest of the team was there.

About two hours later Ziva was in her room again but in a coma. A few stitches in her body had opened up they told the team.

By Ziva

I was in the house where I was born. Why I am in Israel? I can remember that I fell asleep in Tony's arms and I woke up because something happened but why am I here now.

Everybody else was here: Gibbs, Tony, Abby, McGee, Vance, Ducky, Palmer, Jenny, Ari, Tali and Eli. Tali came to me and started to talk with me.

"What are you thinking Ziva?" she said.

"Why am I here Tali? Am I dead?" I asked her.

"No you aren't but you are here because they want to show you that you made the right decisions in your life"

"What so you mean with that?" I asked her.

"Just look" she said.

"We are at the day when I died. If you would have been there sooner you would be the one who died. And if you would have come a day earlier we wouldn't have been there right? But then Ari would have. He wouldn't just have killed Kate. I would have been in America with you by your side and he would have shot me and he would have blamed Gibbs and his team. He would have told you that they wanted revenge because they said that he killed Kate what he did but he would have said that that you are going to kill Gibbs and the team. You would have done that and then you would have died in the prison. You did the right thing when you killed Ari" she said.

Suddenly Tali was away and Jen stood next to me.

"Ziva" she said.

I smiled and hugged her.

"Do you know that Tony did the right thing?" she said.

"I didn't blame him for not listening. He blamed himself for your death" I said.

"I know I saw it" she said.

"But let us go back. If you and Tony would have been there with Mike and me it would have ended I can't even say it you have to see it by yourself. Ok you and Tony came before the shooters came.

You two entered the building and we talked. Mike went out to bring us some water. Then the shooters entered the building. You protected me. Took the bullets for me. And you shot one of them.

You are injured and you couldn't move. I shot another one. Tony was so shocked that he ran to you. A bullet hit him in the head. You are saved but you have to sit in a wheelchair because you couldn't move anymore.

You quitted and don't want to see anyone of us because you blame yourself for Tonys death. You thought that it was your fault because you forces him to come with you to see how I am.

You are always at home didn't eat for days and you drink a lot. One day Abby comes to see how you are and to bring you something to eat. And she would see how you shoot yourself. How you end it with a simple headshot.

She got crazy after that always had nightmares and nobody could help her. A year later I die. It was because I have cancer and Gibbs couldn't stand that he would quit too"

Then Ari came and told me "If you wouldn't have killed me everything would be different. Gibbs would have killed me with a knife and you would bring my body back home. You wouldn't have joined NCIS. Abba would have sent you to Somalia earlier but you would be saved by Mossad. You weren't yourself anymore and NCIS would have caught you. Blamed you for murdering a marine. But you would have died in the interrogation and you know why? Because nobody helped you through Somalia and you are underweight and didn't eat for days when you are there. Nobody looked at your wounds and you would have died because of them. "He said and walked away.

Then Tony came to me. He hugged me and gave me a kiss. "Hey honey" he said. I smiled and said "Hey"

"You know what have happened if we got together after we were undercover?"

"Yes" I said.

"Your father would have taken you away. We couldn't get you back then and he would have forced you to marry Rifkin. And he would have killed me if I wouldn't have killed him." Tony hugged me again and took me with him.

There was sitting a little girl who looked like me but had Tony's eyes. "Do you see her?" he asked me and I nodded. "She would have been our little girl if we would have been together back then. You realized it when you had been back in Israel. I knew it. But you told your father that it would have been Rifkin's. When she got older he saw that she looked a lot like me. And your father found out that she called me daddy. And he, he let Rifkin kill her. Our little one. You found it out and it killed you" he said. He hugged me again and went away.

By the others

Tony sat on the chair next to Ziva and had her hand in his. Rivka sat on the opposite of the bed and held her other hand. The others stood next to them. Everybody asked their selves when Ziva would wake up.

Rivka asked herself when her last living child would wake up.

Gibbs asked himself when his daughter would wake up.

Ducky asked himself when his granddaughter would wake up.

Tim and Abby asked themselves when their sister would wake up.

Tony asked himself when the love of his life would wake up.

_I had the meeting with my boss today. We met at a little diner. I entered the building and saw him already waiting. I told him everything again. That there had been two federal agents and that I shot one of them but they shot all of our men. That I couldn't get the target. And that I don't know if the federal agent I shot is still living._

_We knew that the risk would be too high to try it again now. We knew that she is being protected better now. Then I remembered something. The federal agent I shot is the daughter of Eli David. So I told my boss that we could go into the hospital and kill her. Then the director of Mossad would come to take her body with him. _

_By boss told me that this was a good idea. We planned everything. It has to be at night and it has to be fast. So we decided to poison her. But what should I do with that DiNozzo guy? He would probably will be there so I needed to get rid of him before I could kill Ziva David. But how should I do that? _

_I have to make a plan. I was glad to finally get rid of him. I always hated him. I hated to see him every day when he still worked here in Baltimore with me. When I had to see that stupid grin every day. Now I could finally kill him. That's good. That's really good. _

By Eli David

It was late at night when I got a phone call from my old friend Leon.

"Shalom Leon" I said.

"Shalom Eli" he said.

"What do you need?" I asked him.

"It's about Ziva. She was shot and is in a coma now. We don't know if she will make it. I thought that you want to know it" Leon said.

I couldn't believe what he was saying. My last living child could be dead soon? I know that she hated me and probably don't want to see me but I have to go to here and see her. What if she is going to die? I talked with Hadar and we took a plane to fly to America. I wanted to see my child.


	15. Chapter 15

Back with the team

Tony: I couldn't believe what was happening. We were happy. Finally. And now? Can't the universe let us be happy? Gibbs gave us his blessing. That's the thing we needed but the universe hates us. I love her. I finally admit it and we got together. Those hours we spent together. Just the two of us. This are the things I can't forget.

It is the best thing in the world to see Ziva fall asleep in your arms. When she let her guard down and you can see that little smile when she is snuggling closer into you. Yes she snores like a drunken sailor but I don't care. It is cute that such a beautiful and small person could make those sounds.

Sometimes I think she mixes up her English on purpose just that I can correct her. She knows that I like that. And she always realizes when I am watching her. I could sit there and watch her for hours. My smile is getting brighter when I see her smiling. I can't say how many head slaps I earned because I was staring at my beautiful partner.

It was very funny when she met my friends from Baltimore.

**Flashback**

**Ziva and Tony went into a bar after a long day. They just finished a case. And Tony had to buy Ziva a beer because he told her that it was the wife of the marine. They made a bet which Ziva won. The marine was killed by his neighbor. **

**So they sat down at the bar and Tony bought two beer. They were talking a lot and smiling. Like every time they are in a bar a few guys tried to get Zivas attention with buying her a drink. She always ignored them and the two of them shared the drinks. So they just had to buy one drink and the rest was for free because a guy bought it for Ziva. **

**Like every time the two of them sat very close to each other. Just being Tony and Ziva. It was quite funny when the bartender asked Tony "Don't you care that all these guys buying your girl a drink and that they try to flirt with her?"**

**Tony had to laugh and he said "We are just friends. Right Zeevs?" **

**A few minutes later Tonys friends John, Andrew and Mad entered the bar. They spotted Tony and saw that a woman was sitting next to him. They could see that they enjoyed the others company. **

**So the walked to them and said in unison "DiNozzo"**

**Tony and Ziva turned around and Tony grinned when he saw who was there. "Hey guys" he said. Ziva looked at Tony who said "Right I forgot it Ziva these are my colleagues from Baltimore. John, Mad and you remember Andrew? Guys this it Ziva"**

**"Hi Ziva" the three of them said in unison. **

**"Hello" Ziva said.**

**"Ziva as in your partner?" Mad asked.**

**"Yes" Tony said. The three sat down next to them and also got a beer. **

**"Why didn't you tell us that you are here with Ziva?" Mad asked Tony.**

**"Why should I?" Tony asked.**

**"We told you that we wanted to meet her" John answered.**

**"Well I met her" Andrew said.**

**"Shut up Andrew" John said with a smile on his face. **

**"Tony what I wanted to ask you since then. What did you do that she ended up throwing a knife at you?" Andrew asked.**

**"Wait you threw a knife at him?" Mad asked Ziva.**

**"Yes I did. I told him to stop throwing paper balls and that he should do his paperwork but he didn't want to listen" Ziva said…..**

**End of Flashback**

They really liked her and she liked them. I… She really have to wake up. I need her in my live. I don't know what is going to happen when she dies…

The whole team watched Ziva the whole night. In fear that she might not wake up. Everybody had tears in their eyes. But on the next day they had to go back to work. So only Tony was left with Ziva.

He just starred at her. Couldn't move. Tony also had tears in his eyes. Was afraid that she would pass away when he wasn't watching her. But Ziva wanted to come back. She wanted to feel Tony's lips against hers again. She wanted to hug him and fell asleep in his arm.

She want to wake up next to him and watch movies with him more often than just once a week. She wanted something permanent. With someone she trusted and who she knew. Someone she can let her guard down when he is with her.

Someone who she can imagine to have children with. That person is Tony. Her soul mate. Her best friend. Her boyfriend. The man she wanted to spend the rest of her live with. Tony had changed much in those years she knew him.

He grew. Shure he is a goofball but he is funny. He always puts a smile on her face even if she is mad at him. He always wants you to be happy. He is just Tony. Her little hairy butt. She loves him. More than she had ever loved someone besides Tali.

Tali is forever the one in Zivas heart. The one she loved the most. She loved Tony almost as much as Tali. But the love for a sibling is always bigger than the love for a man. And the love is even bigger when the sibling died.

When Tony looked out of the window he could see that the first snow that year was falling. He had to remember Zivas first year here. When the two were out to get some food for everyone including Gibbs.

The first snow was falling and Ziva stopped and looked in up. She had a smile on her face. It was the first snow Ziva had seen. Of cause she saw it in the TV and on pictures. But it was her first time that she could see the snow.

The snow was cold like she was told. And it was beautiful to see it. Somehow it calmed her. Tony had to laugh a bit because it was something normal for him. In that year there wasn't so much snow.

But last year he took her with him into the park when it was snowing. The build a snowman together. First Ziva thought that it was stupid but then it was fun for her. She smiled a lot when they build it. She was about to give the snowmen a nose when something hit her shoulder.

She turned around and saw Tony smiling at her with a snowball in his hand.

"You did not..." she asked him.

"What?" he asked and threw the other snowball at her.

"Tony!" she said and also begun to throw snowballs at him.

Soon they had a snowball fight with a lot of laughter. They were hunting each other. One time Ziva tackled Tony and both felt down under a little tree. Suddenly all the snow from that tree fell down on them. And Ziva who was on top of Tony because she tackled them was full with snow.

You couldn't see her brown hair anymore. They had been white by now. Tony had to laugh a lot. He nearly peed himself because he had to laugh that much.

He helped her to get all the snow out of her hair. Because it was getting dark and Ziva was cold. They went to his apartment. He made a fire in his chimney and he gave her a cup with hot chocolate. They ended up watching a Christmas movie and fell asleep cuddling on the sofa with one blanket wrapped around them.

And last year when they were ice-skating and Ziva nearly fell. Tony caught her and they both fell. After smiling at each other they stood up again. At the end they drank hot spiced wine. Then Tony drove Ziva home.

But now he was back in the reality. He looked at his partner again and thought that they are never able to do that. The doctors told them that she might not wake up and that this would be the case when she does not wake up during the next 24 hours.


	16. Chapter 16

He just sat there and starred like he couldn't do anything else. He wanted to have his Ziva back. Suddenly he remembered something. Ziva would wanted him to call him and tell him what happened.

So he took his phone and called him. Told him that he should come. Tony was glad that he was in New York and he told him that he would be there soon. He thanked Tony that he called him.

Four hours later Tony almost fell asleep when the door was opened and he came in.

"Shalom Anthony" he said.

"Shalom Schmiel" Tony said.

"How is my Ziva?" he asked Tony.

"The doctors said that she might not wake up" Tony said.

Schmiel sat down at one of the chairs in Zivas room and waited until Tony told him the whole story.

"It all started with a body like always. Ziva thought that she might now the witness. We found out that the witness was Zivas Mother. She isn't dead. The killer might also be after her so we brought her to a safe house. But somehow they found out and Ziva got shot. First everything was ok. She woke up we were outside in the park. And she wanted to leave the hospital but then her heart stopped and you know the rest" Tony said.

"Don't worry Anthony. She will be alive. Trust me. I know my Ziva" he said.

"She's a fighter I know. But what if she is tired of fighting?" Tony said.

"She is not. I know Ziva for a very long time now and she was never tired of fighting. Not after Tali died or something else happened. It is not the first time that she is in a coma" Schmiel said.

"Really? She never told me that she was in a coma" Tony said.

"It was a long time ago. A year or two after Tali died. She disarmed a bomb. Everything went fine and when she went out of the building another bomb went off. The bomb was in the building next to the one she was. Ziva was in a coma for over a week" Schmiel said.

Tony didn't know what to say he just nodded and looked at Ziva again. He took a deep breath and Schmiel said "She really likes you. You know?"

Tony nodded and said "We talked after she woke up committed our feelings"

"Look she has a reason to fight. You are the reason. I have never seen her smiling that much or opened up to anyone since her sister died. She never let anybody in since that day. But when she looks at you. Then I can also see her emotions. You and she there is something special between the two of you. Ziva is herself when she is with you. Then she is careless again. She don't shut down that much. I wished that I had found someone who looks at me like she looks at you. Someone who I can trust my whole live because I think that she knows me my whole live but we just know us for about six years." Schmiel said.

"She is my soul mate" Tony said.

"Since the first day I met her when she entered the bull pen. I felt something special between us" he added.

"Don't let this feeling ever go away" Schmiel said.

"Never" Tony said with a sad smile on his face. Like before he took Zivas hand in his and just looked at her. Afraid that something might happen to her.

_I can do this. I can do this. I just have to enter the room now. DiNozzo must be sleeping now. I hope that he is sleeping. But I have to do this. I don't want to go into prison or die. I just have to enter the room._

"_What are you doing here Sir the visiting times are over" a nurse told me._

_Shit. I have to go. I turned around and went to the exit. But before I went out I saw an open door. I entered it and there were the clothes a doctor is wearing. So I got changed and went into the direction of the room from Ziva David._

_I was nervous but I can, no I have to do this. I took one last breath before I was about to enter the room. But I heard voices. I thought that she was in a coma. _

_I listened to the voices and found out that ti had been two male voices. I could hear DiNozzo. But the other one? I don't know who it is. _

_I looked through the window and saw DiNozzo next to the bed of David. She was still in a coma. That was good for me. But the other man. I don't know who that was so I took a photo from him and left the hospital again._

_I called my boss and told him everything. We are going the check who the other man is and make a new plan. _

When Mossad Director Eli David got out of his plane he was greeted by his old friend Leon Vance.

"Shalom Leon" Eli said.

"Shalom Eli" Vance said.

"I want to see Ziva. Now" Eli said.

"Of cause Eli. We will take you to the hospital- Leon said and he, Eli and the three guards Eli had with him got into the car to drive to the hospital.

It was early in the morning when they arrived. Eli directly walked into the hospital and asked.

"Where is the room of Ziva David?"

"Do I look like a nurse?" the woman he asked, asked him.

"Excuse me?" Eli said.

"I am not a nurse I am a doctor and you have to wait until the visitor's time are." The doctor said.

"Do you know who I am?" Eli said angrily.

"And if you are the king of china you have to wait" she said.

Eli was about to freak out when Malachi stopped him.

"Director. That wouldn't help her" he said.

Vance stood next to Eli now. The doctors all know the director of NCIS so he thought they would tell him.

"Director Vance" Bailey said.

"Doctor Bailey. You tell us now where Agent David is" he said.

"I am sorry Sir but…" she said.

"Look he is her father. Eli David maybe you heard his name once? He is the director of Mossad and his last living child could die any minute. So if you like your live or love your family I would say that you tell him now where she is. I can't promise anything if you don't" Vance said.

Then Bailey told them the room Ziva is in and they went to the room. Vance and the guards waited outside. Eli opened the door and saw his daughter, the sharp end of the spear like he called her in a small hospital bed. She had a lot of machines around her and looked weak.

Then he saw Schmiel and DiNozzo. He saw that Tony was holding Zivas hand.

"Take your dirty hands away from my daughter DiNozzo" he said.

"Director David. It is also nice to meet you" Tony said.

Eli was very angry and about to attack Tony when Schmiel spoke.

"Eli let the boy alone."

"Schmiel" Eli said. "That is none of your business" he added.

"It is. Didn't you hurt Ziva enough in the past? If you hurt him you also hurt Ziva and you know that it is the truth" Schmiel said.

"You are on their side?" Eli said.

"That is not a war Eli. Ziva is not a price. She is human. Yes she is your daughter. But she decided to spend the rest of her live here in America. With NCIS. This is not a competition. You know that I had never been a fan of yours. Don't you see that Ziva is finally happy?

That she found her place in the world. And if that place is here you have to respect it. And be a father for her and not her boss. You had never seen her as your daughter just as your solider and deep inside you know that it is the truth I tell you.

And it is not too late to be a part of her live again. You just have to be her father. Be there for her and not tell her that she is weak because she is human. If you really want to be a part of your daughters live.

Then you know that she won't forgive you if you hurt Anthony now. You have to decide now which way you want to go." Schmiel said very calm but you could hear the truth in his words.

"How dare you to talk with me like that" Eli said to Schmiel.

"Hey!" Tony screamed and both man looked at him.

"How dare YOU to start fighting now Eli. It is not only YOUR daughter who is lying here. She is also MY partner. So just shut up and BE there FOR HER and not fight with me WHY I am here. I PROMISED her to stay here with her. So I am NOT going to leave her side. JUST SHUT UP AND BE THERE FOR HER"

"That's enough I do not want to hear that" Eli said and left the room.

"RIGHT BECAUSE THAT IT WHAT YOU DO ALL THE TIME RUN AWAY WHEN SHE NEEDS YOU." Tony screamed.

"Anthony" Schmiel said and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It won't help her if you fight with Eli right now" he added and Tony nodded.

Tony took his face into his hand before he looked at Schmiel again and told him "I can't lose her. Not again. Not after all what happened. I can't"

"I know my boy I know" Schmiel said.

**I think I am going to update another chapter today**


	17. Chapter 17

Back with Ziva

I was alone now when I suddenly heard someone talking behind me.

"Hey little one" the voice said.

"Ari" I said.

"Come on aren't you happy to see your brother again?" he asked.

"Go away" I said.

"I can't it is you who want to have me here" he told me.

"Why? Why did you do that? Why were you so stupid and let me kill you? You were everything I had. After Talis death. You promised me to be there and not to turn into a monster. Yes you are a monster nothing else" I told him.

"Zivaleh I did it because of the love and it was the best for us. Both of us." He said.

"The best. You shot Kate" I said angrily.

"Yes I know. Catlin was angry first but now everything is ok between us" he told me.

"What do you mean with that?" I asked him.

"You can forgive him Ziva" another voice which I never heard before said.

I turned around and saw Kate standing in front of me.

"Catlin nice that you join us" Ari said.

"Not now Ari. You confuse her only more" Kate said.

"I know" Ari said with a smile on his face.

"What? How? Why?" I asked. I couldn't say a clear sentence right now I was just confused.

"Look she is confused now" Ari said and grinned.

"Good job Ari" Kate said.

I just looked at the two of them.

"Ari could you please go for a while?" Kate asked him and he went away.

"It is nice to meet you Ziva" she said.

"It is also nice to meet you Kate" I said.

"How is the team?" she asked me.

"They are doing great" I told her.

"Do you know that you would also have met Tony when Ari didn't kill me?" she asked.

Then she showed me how it would have been when we would have met under other circumstances.

Director Sheppard was in her office like every day since she was the director of NCIS. Gibbs went again without knocking into her office to talk with her about something. When he left the room her phone rang.

"Sheppard" she answered the phone.

"Hello Director. This is Eli"

"Director David" Jen said.

"What can I do for you?" she added.

"You have to do me the favour you owe me" he said.

"I do not owe you a favour I owe Ziva one" Jen said.

"Officer David is working for me so the favour you owe her is the one you owe me" he said.

"What is it?" Jen asked.

"Like you know we are allies. In the last time a lot of your men died here because of bombings. I don't want that that Israel and America don't get along with each other so I want you to send me a liaison Agent that we can solve that problem together" Eli said.

"When?" Jen asked.

"As soon as possible and I want one of your best" Eli said.

"Ok I will call you back later" Jen said.

"Shalom" Eli said.

"Shalom" Jen said and the line went dead.

**Flashback:**

**It was about five years ago when Jen was still an Agent at NCIS. She had to go on a mission with Mossad. She didn't liked that. She knew how Mossad Officers are but she never expected someone like Ziva. **

**When Jen arrived at the airport in TelAviv she searched for the Mossad Officer who she is going to work with and who was going to pick her up.**

**Suddenly she heard a voice behind her "Agent Jennifer Sheppard" the voice asked. **

**Jen turned around and a young looking woman was staying in front of her. **

"**Yes" she said.**

"**I am Officer David" Ziva said.**

"**Come with me" she added. **

**Great I am working with a kid. Probably she is a probie and we will end up dead Jen thought. **

**The got in a car and Jen thought that she was going to die during that drive.**

"**Who thought you to drive like that?" she asked.**

"**I learned it by myself" Ziva said.**

"**What are we going to do now Officer David?" Jen asked.**

"**Please call me Ziva" she said and added "We will go to Mossad headquarters and tomorrow we will take our fly to Cairo" **

"**Ok" Jen said "and you can call me Jen" she said and Ziva nodded. **

**When they entered Mossad Jen realised that Ziva wasn't a probie like everybody talked with her in there. **

"**Jen meet my team" Ziva said and introduced the two men who stayed in front of her.**

"**This is Officer Ari Haswari" she said and pointed on the one men.**

"**And that's Officer Inaan Bendern" she said. **

"**Hello I am Special Agent Jennifer Sheppard" Jen said…**

**End of Flashback. **

She took her phone and called Gibbs.

"Gibbs I need you in my office and bring Agent DiNozzo with you" she said.

Only a few seconds later Gibbs and Tony entered the office without knocking.

"Please sit down" Jenny said and the two did so. 

After Jen explained the situation Tony had to go as a liaison Agent to Mossad.

And there he would have met Ziva and they would also have fallen in love. Later Ziva would have come with him to America and they would work together at NCIS.

Ziva could hear some voice. Not like she heard Kate talking at the moment. No they sounded far away. But she could hear Tony and was that Schmiel? What is he doing there? Then she heard them getting louder.

But who are they talking with? The voice sounded like Eli. A few minutes later it was silent again. Ziva wanted to go back. She tried so hard. Tried to move just one finger but had no success.

By Tony and Schmiel

Gibbs and Rivka entered the room about twenty minutes later. Rivka immediately sat down next to Ziva and took her smaller hand.

"You look like hell DiNozzo" Gibbs said to Tony who never left the room for four days now. He had deep rings under his eyes and a beard in his face now.

"How is she?" Gibbs asked after he said that.

"Nothing new still the same" Tony said and Gibbs nodded sad.

"But we have a problem Gibbs. Eli is in town. Vance must have called him" Tony said.

"That's not good he only brings trouble with him" Gibbs said.

"Wait did you just say that Eli is in town?" Rivka asked.

"Yes" Tony said.

"Oh god. He thinks that I am dead what if he sees that I am alive?" she asked.

"We take care of you" Gibbs said.

Schmiel who came back from the toilet thought that he saw a ghost.

"Rivka my dear is that you?" he asked.

"Schmiel" Rivka said and hugged him "Wow it was really a long time ago since we saw us last" she added.

"I thought you died" he said.

"No. It is a long story" she said.

"But what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Anthony called me and told me about my poor Ziva" he said.

After the two of them talked a bit Schmiel left the room to go to his hotel because he was tired.

"Do you have something new Gibbs?" Tony asked his boss.

"Not exactly but we start to work with your old colleagues from Baltimore now because the dead shooters are from there" he said.

"Ok" Tony said. Gibbs who saw the look Tony gave him said "We are going to find that bastard who did this" and Tony nodded.

After Gibbs and Rivka left the room about three hours later Tony was alone with Ziva.

**Like I said another chapter today. I know that it is shorter but a am not able to update until Saturday because of school. I hope you liked that chapter and I want to thank you for your reviews. **


	18. Chapter 18

Ziva was still in the coma. With every hour she was is the change that she would survive got less. Tick Tack Tick Tack.

The only sounds in the room had been her machines with that stady Beep...Beep... and the clock. Tony hated those sounds so he said to Ziva "I hope it is ok with you if I turn on the TV and watch a movie"

He waited for an answer but Ziva was still silent. He wanted her to wake up. Now. He wanted to kiss her and to have her in his arms. To se her smile, her beautiful eyes and hear her laugh.

Tony had a new idea how she might wake up.

"I promised McGee not to tell you that but I will tell it to you now. He didn't destroy those pictures of you. You know the one I took when we had been in LA. He still own them. On his computer. He said that I shoulnd tell you that. Mcbaby nearly shit his pants when he realised what you are going to do if you know it."

He looked at the monitores. Nothing had changed. Nothing. No crazy Ninja suddenly wake up and kill McGee move.

"Ohh Ziva. You are driving me crazy. You know. I remember the time when we had been undercover. You know. You and me. The hotel. The bed. I really enjoyed it. And you?" Tony smiled "Of cause you did. I saw it in your eyes how amused you were. We should do that once again."

Still nothing had changed.

"Ziva wake up. What else should I try should I let you hear it's a small world? I could easily do that if you want me too. You just have to say something against it? So you want to hear it?"

Nothing had changed.

"You know that I can't do that to you or? Of cause you do. I am going to wantch a bond movie now. One of those I got from you. Do you want to watch it with me? I mean who could resist Bons James Bond?"

Nothing changed.

Tony put the movie in and sat down next to Ziva. But before he did so he gave her a kiss on her forehead and whispered "I love you. Please wake up."

With Ziva

I was alone now. Everyone was with me talked with me. It is funny that my father didn't show up and told me or showed me my mistakes. Everithing is possible up here. Maybe he is coming. I know that he is still alive but maybe we can have a normal conversation now?

What am I even thinkin? A normal conversation? With my father? That is not possible. It is a wonder that he is even there and visits me. I know that I heared him. But he was screaming.

I could feel something on my forehead. It felt like lips. I smiled when I realised that it was Tony. I could hear him whispering that he loves me and that I should wake up.

I wanted to say "I love you too you idiot." I wanted to kiss him. But I couldn't do anything. I tried but it was to difficult. Poor Tony. I don't want to be him. I don't want to sit there and watch him die.

To be here is easier. The pain is less. But I have to wake up. Not for me. For him. I have to do and it and I will do it. But I still need some time.

Back with Tony

Tony stopped the movie and said "Ziva do you remember when I wrote that list? It was a bucket list. I know you wanted to know what is standing there. I tell it you know.

1. Master the art of Kung Fu.  
2. Drive a 1965 Aston Martin DB5 like the one in _Goldfinger_.  
3. Discover the meaning of life.  
4. Catch a shark.  
5. Date a Bond girl and/or Miss Universe.  
6. Ride in a motorcycle ball of death.  
7. Write letter to Roger Ebert re: his reviews of _Full Metal Jacket_ and _Benji _the Hunted.  
8. Develop a catch phrase.  
9. The luge.  
10. Tell Dad it's okay.  
11. Watch all Hitchcock films in order of release (including both versions of _The Man Who Knew Too Much_), pausing only for bathroom breaks.  
12. Experience a Wonder of the World (besides Gibbs).  
13. Learn to play the bass.  
14. Kick McGee's butt at some video game.  
15. Create DiNozzo coat of arms.  
16. Ride a Ferris wheel naked. (oops…did that already)  
17. Get and pass on Gibbs' recipe for steak.  
18. Visit Bogie's grave.  
19. Discuss Paris.  
20. Give a motivational half-time speech.  
21. Find Jimmy Hoffa, dammit.  
22. Finish memoir.  
23. Make cameo in the movie version of memoir.  
24. Let friends get closer.  
25. Try space tourism.  
26. Tell her.

I think I did some of them. I told you that I love you. And I will tell you every day. So I did #26. We got closer so I can also cross #24. I think you my Ninja could help me with Kung Fu. I already discovered the meaning of life. Now to be exact. When I see you laying here... I can cross that also.

You my beautiful crazy Ninja chick are better than a bond girl you are even better that Miss Universe so I can also cross that. Don't ask me why but I alrady did #16. It was quite funny but I am not going to do that again. Not even if you ask me to do.

But if you look at me with those eyes... No forget it I am not going to do that again. We definately have to talk about Paris again but I think I can cross that also. I really have to ask Gibbs about tose steaks. I really want to have one now. I have to call Gibbs and ask him if he could make us some when you wake up.

And I promise you that we are going to watch all Hitchcock movies here until you can get out of here. Do you know where Jimmy Hoffa is. You can do one of your Ninja tricks and help me finding him or?

I know I talk a lot but I am only going to stop when you wake up. So I will tell you something about every movie I know. Are you ready? Three...Two...One..."

Please wake up Tony thought.

"I can't do that to you. I know if you hear me you would probably kill me when I begin to talk about movies. Just wake up ok" he said.

Tony watched Ziva for a while but then he got tired and fall asleep on the chair. Her hand still in his and his head rested on the bed.

Suddenly he felt something moving. Just a leetle move. Somethig by his hand. Maybe it was Zivas hand. Tony opened his eyes and looked at Ziva.

"Ziv...Hey wake up Ziv" he said.

He saw her slowly opening her eyes. Tired she looked him directly in his eyes. Ziva had a smile on her face and so had Tony.

"Hey" Ziva said.

"Zee" Tony said and smiled.

"You look like hell Tony. How long was I asleep I mean you have a beard now. It looks good at you but you look..."

"Don't say old" Tony said.

"I didn't. You did" Ziva said and smiled.

"But...I..." Tony said.

"Tony could you just shut up and kiss me?" Ziva asked.

Tony smiled and finaly sealed their lips in a lovingly kiss full with Passion.


	19. Chapter 19

After the kiss they broke apart. "You are awake" Tony said and smiled down at Ziva. He couln't believe that she was in a coma just a few minutes ago. That he was afraid that she is going to die. Abd now she was awake and smiled at him.

With those beautiful brown eyes. He couldn't resist to give her another kiss and smile back. Just looking into her face. He knew that he is never going to let Ziva go away. He is going to give her everything she needed.

"Yes I am awake Tony. Why is that such a big deal?" Ziva asked him. She thought that it was cute that Tony was so concernrd about her. And she was even more happy when he kissed her and gave her that smile she loves so much.

With that smile his eyes also smiled. Those geen eyes which looked like...like...she could'd describe whet they looked like she only knew that she lost herself in them everytime she saw them. And she knew that she is never going to let Tony go.

"You were in a come Ziva don't you remember anything?" he asked her. Tony could't believe that Ziva didn't knew anything about that anymore. That she just thought that she was asleep. But she was in a coma for three days.

"No" Ziva said and looked into Tonys eyes and he looked into hers.

"I just remember that we were in that park and I fall asleep while we watched a movie" Ziva said. Tony knew that she told him the truth but he could hear that Ziva was concerned. He starred at her.

"Tony is everything alright? What happened?" Ziva asked and put her hand on his cheek. Tony didn't know how to start that conversation. How do you say someone that the person was in a coma?

So he took a deep breath before he put his hand over Zivas which was still on his cheek and took the hand in his. Then he said "That's right. You fell asleep and suddenly something was wrong. I woke up and... and your heart stopped. They took you into surgery again and when you were in your room again they told us that you are..."

Again Tony took a deap breathe. Tears were in his eyes and Ziva just looked at him. Looked him deep into the eyes. Because he had tears in his eyes she also had.

"They told us that you are in a coma and that you...that you might not wake up. I...I thought I lost you Ziva. I thought..." Tony continued.

But Ziva interrupted him. "Hey looke at me Tony" she said and had a soft smile on her face when he did so.

"I am awake. I am alive. You hear me talking. You see that I am greathing and you feel that my hand is warm. And you hear the beat of my heart. I am alive and I am not going anywhere. I promise it. I am here. Here with you. Where I want to be and not anywhere else. Sure I don't want to be in a hospital but I am here with you" she said to him to calm him.

"I know but you scared the hell out of me" Tony said and kissed her hand which was still in his. Ziva smiled and so did Tony.

"I am going to get your doctor Ziva" Tony said as he stood up. But before he left the room he kissed her forehead. Then he left the room only to come back a few minutes later whith a male doctor.

"Hello Ziva it is nice to dinally see you again. How are you feeling?" the doctor asked her.

"I am fine" Ziva said as Tony sat down next to her again.

"I just have to ask you some questions to see if you have a brain damage" he told her and she noodet.

"Can you tell me your name?" he asked.

"Ziva David" Ziva said.

"Do you know where we are?"

"Yes we are in Washington DC in the Bethesda hospital" Ziva said.

"Do ou know why you are here?"

"I was shot" Ziva said like it was normal.

"Do you know where you work?"

"Yes I work for NCIS" Ziva said.

"Who is the man next to you?"

"Special Agent Anthony D. DiNozzo" Ziva said.

"Ok thank you. You have no brain damage. Yout breathing is steady and your heart beat is normal. I think you can go home in two or three days but you have to be in bed as long as you are here and I don't want that you are alone when you go home. So make sure that someone it looking after you" the doctor said to Ziva.

"I don't need someone who looks after me I can take care of myself" Ziva said. But before she could say anything elese Tony said "I am going to look after her" and then the doctor left the room.

"Tony I am not a baby who needs someone to sit on it" Ziva said to Tony after the doctor closed the door behind im.

"You mean a babysitter Ziva. And yes you need one if the doctor says so. And I am going to look after you ok. And I don't want to hear a no. See it from the bright side Ziva. You have me the one with the best movie collection who looks after you. You have a handsome, funny good looking butler who is going to do what you want te whole day. But I am not going to let you be alone now" he said and she had to smile.

"Well if it is like you said I am not going to do anything else my butler" Ziva said and grinned.

And what I want to say to you before. About your beard. I like it. You look sexy with it not old. You know now you are more furry my bear" she said and giggled.

"I thing I am going to shave" Tony said and got up. But he had a smile on his face.

"Tony" Ziva said when he was abou to enter the bathroom.

"Can you please do something against the smell too?" he added.

"That hurt" Tony said and after ten minutes he left the bathroom again. He was shaved and didn't smell bad anymore.

"What are we going to do now?" Tony asked Ziva when he sat down on the chair next to her bed after he gave her a kiss.

"I have some questions" Ziva said.

"Ok" Tony said and waited until she asked him what she wanted to know.

"How long was I in that coma?" she asked.

"Three days" Tona said and Ziva nodded.

"I know it sounds like I am crazy and you don't have to believe me but I think I heared you all the time. Is it right that Schmiel and Eli had been here?" she asked Tony and took is hand and played with his finger.

"Yes that is right. I called the man of steel. Thought you want to have him here. And about Eli. Yes he was here but no one of us called him. I think Vance did it." Tony said to her.

"And you are not creazy. It is true what you thought" he said.

"So McGee still own those photos?" she asked him.

"Well. No I just said that because I thought you are going to wake up then" Tony said and smiled.

"I don't remember everything you told me about your bucket list can you tell me again?" she asked him.

"Ok" Tony said and took the paper out of his pocket.

"1. Master the art of Kung Fu. I hope you can help me with that my Ninja.

2. Drive a 1965 Aston Martin DB5 like the one in _Goldfinger_. I have never found one. Do you know someone who own one?

3. Discover the meaning of life. I think I discovered it now when I thought that you are never going to wake up.

4. Catch a shark. Do you want to help me with that?

5. Date a Bond girl and/or Miss Universe. Well you are better than those. So Ziva do you want to go out with me when you are out of the hospital?

6. Ride in a motorcycle ball of death. I think that is going to be awesome.

7. Write letter to Roger Ebert re: his reviews of _Full Metal Jacket_ and _Benji _the Hunted. I don't know where hi is living and McHacker don't want to help me.

8. Develop a catch phrase. I need to do that maybe for a movie? You know my voice everywhere around the world.

9. The luge. Just two words the luge.

10. Tell Dad it's okay. When he is going to listen to me.

11. Watch all Hitchcock films in order of release (including both versions of _The Man Who Knew Too Much_), pausing only for bathroom breaks. We are going to do that together when I babysitt you my love.

12. Experience a Wonder of the World (besides Gibbs). Do you know one my Nnja?

13. Learn to play the bass. But I will need help. Can you play the bass?

14. Kick McGee's butt at some video game. I am going to do that one day I will winn against him.

15. Create DiNozzo coat of arms. I don't know how to design it.

did that already) Just forget that I said that.

17. Get and pass on Gibbs' recipe for steak. Can you ask for me please?

18. Visit Bogie's grave. When I have the time I will do that.

19. Discuss ParisWe have to talk about it again. I enjoied Paris. With you in my arms.

20. Give a motivational half-time day I can do that and it is going to be awesome.

21. Find Jimmy Hoffa, dammit. I need McHacker for that.

22. Finish memoir. I can't do that.

23. Make cameo in the movie version of memoir. Oh no.

24. Let friends get closer. Come to me my Ninja.

25. Try space tourism. But I don't have the money.

26. Tell her. I love you Ziva."

When Tony finished he looked at her. She looked back with a smile on her face. She took his face in her hands and brought hing down to her. She kissed him and said "I love you too Tony"

Both smiled and they kissed again. Tonys forehead rested on Zivas. Then he said "Shit. I forgot to call Gibbs. He said that I should call j´him when you wake up. I have to call him."

He gave Ziva a kiss and stood up. Then he called Gibbs.


	20. Chapter 20

After Tony called Gibbs who said that he and the team is on their way he also called Schmiel. He knew that Ziva wanted to see the man of steel. But he didn't called the director because he knew that he would tell Eli that Ziva is awake and it would be too much stress for her.

When he finished calling them he sat back down next to Ziva and held her hand. He was so happy that she was alive. That she was awake and not in a coma. She is strong. A fighter. Ziva never give up.

"How are the others?" Ziva asked Tony.

"They are all fine. Concerned about you and I think your mother blamed herself for what happened" Tony said.

"Why should she?" Ziva asked Tony who sat down on the chair again and took her hand in his.

Tony looked at their fingers and said "I could see it in her eyes when she visited you"

"Ima was here?" Ziva asked Tony.

"Yes" he said and looked at her. "Every day she was here and sat next to you. She talked with you. In Hebrew. Sometimes I thought that she sang something" Tony added.

"And what was with my father?" Ziva asked Tony.

"Schmiel and I had been in your room. I held your hand and he came in and was angry about that. Schmiel tried to calm him but he didn't listen. So I got angry and screamed at him. Then he said that he don't want to hear that anymore and left" Tony said and Ziva nodded sadly.

"Why was he even here? I don't understand that" Ziva said.

"Then there are two who think that" he said.

"Where was my mother all the time. I mean I was in that coma and you were here"Ziva said.

"She was with Gibbs" Tony said.

"He wanted to have it that way. You know. Protect her for you" Tony said.

"I think I have to thank Gibbs if I do not have to kill both of them" Ziva said.

"Why should you kill them?" Tony asked her.

"When my mother told Gibbs how I was as a child I swear..." Ziva said.

"I think I have to look after your Mom now" Tony said and smiled.

"Don't you dare" Ziva said and hit playfully his arm.

"That hurt" Tony said and Ziva had to laugh because of the face he made. But than she cough.

"Is everything alright?" Tony asked her and stopped laughing.

"Yes" Ziva said. "It hurt a bit when I laugh so stop being funny around me please" Ziva said.

"Me? Not being funny? Well that is hart but I will try it" Tony said and Ziva smiled.

"Thank you To" she said. Tony also smiled. He had to remember when she called him by that nickname. When that bomb got of and she saved his live. She was on top of him. He couldn't speak for 24 hours like Ducky said and than she played baseball with Gibbs.

He could see how free and happy she was when she played with Gibbs. She had that special smile on her face. That when she almost let all her walls down. He didn't thank that Eli taught her how do play. He thought that Gibbs did. Because of the smile Gibbs had on his face. The smile only a father had.

"I know something else I can do to make you smile" Tony said.

"And that is what?" Ziva asked.

"That" Tony said and softly kissed her. Both closed their eyes and smiled into each others lips. Happy that they can kiss each other now. After all those years. Finally they gave in. And they were happy. Gibbs allowed it. That was very important for them. After the kiss Tony looked at a smiling Ziva with a smile on his face.

"She is awake. she is awake, she is awake" they could here something screaming and running. That must be Abby both of them thought. And it was Abby she ran into the room and hugged Ziva. Not with her bone crushing hug of cause.

"You are awake. Of cause you are because if you are not you couldn't smile and talk and hug me. You are awake right because that would be very scary if you are not. Don't you ever do that again Ziva I swear I will but it was not your fault that you got shot. Oh my god you could have died. You were in that coma for three days. You Ziva David the fighter. I am so glad that you are alive. But I heard form that case in..."

"Abby" Gibbs said as he entered the room. "Stop" he added.

Then he smiled at Ziva and said "It is good to have you back Ziver" she smiled at him and said "It is good to be back Gibbs" he kissed her forehead.

Zivas mother stood next to Gibbs and smiled. "I think we should let the two of them alone for a while" then he looked at the others. Everyone except Rivka left the room.

"How are you Zivaleh?" Rivka asked Ziva while she sat down next to her.

"I am fine" Ziva said.

"I thought that I lost you" she said to Ziva.

"Gibbs would probably kick my ass back down. No he would do that" Ziva said and smiled.

"He is more than just a boss for you right" Rivka said.

"He is more a father for me than Eli" Ziva said.

"I know. I saw it in his eyes how concerned he was" Rivka said.

"Ziva I am so..."

"It is not your fault Ima. It is my job to protect you. It is not your fault" Ziva interrupted her.

"It is if you hadn't looked that I am save you wouldn't..."

"Ima you know that it could have happened on every other day. I am alive and I am fine. You are not to blame. The shooter is" Ziva said.

"Abby reminds me a bit of Tali" Rivka said.

"Me too. Abby is just like her. So happy and free" Ziva said with a smile on her face.

"You found a family here right?" Rivka asked Ziva.

"Yes. We are like a family. Not just colleagues or friends" Ziva said.

"He is good for you" Rivka said.

"Who?" Ziva asked.

"Tony. He is a good man. Never left your side" Rivka said.

"I know" Ziva said. "He is. Normally I go to the Opera at Tali's birthday. But last year the opera was sold out. You know how much she loved the opera. And I told Tony about it because they thought that I wanted to go on a date. The opera is one of the big three like they told me. And Tony, I think he was jealous because when we waited for a suspect he couldn't stop asking me who the guy is I want to go to the opera with. And when I told him that it was because of Tali and not because of a guy and he knew that it was sold out, you know what he did?

On that day we all wanted to go to Gibbs to celebrate Thanksgiving together. We two were the last ones in the office. He told me that he said to Gibbs that I come a bit later. I told him that I am never late but then he played a CD. The opera Tali loved at the most. He did it for me because I couldn't go to the opera" she added with a smile on her face.

"That was nice from him" Rivka said and also had a smile on her face.

"Never let him go Ziva" Rivka said.

"Never" Ziva said and Rivka placed a kiss on her daughters forehead.

"Your father is in town. Do you want Gibbs to call him?" Rivka asked Ziva. She could see the emotions on Zivas face. Fear, hate and something else.

"No" Ziva said.

"What happened between you two Ziva?" Rivka asked.

"That is a long story Ima. Can we talk later about that please?" she asked her mother.

"Ok" Rivka said.

_I went to the boss directly after my arrival in Baltimore. _

"_Boss we have a problem" I said._

"_What?" he asked me._

"_They weren't alone. There was another man in the room" I said._

"_Why didn't you kill him either?" he asked me._

"_I thought that..."_

"_What? Do I need to solve the problem on my own? Should someone else do your job? Maybe it is better to get rid of you" he said._

"_No boss. I am sorry. I will solve the problem as soon as I can" I told him._

"_That is your last change" my boss told me and I left the building and drove back home. _

_What if he is going to kill me? Or when the others know what I did. It is never good to be in prison as a cop. I am dead after my arrival. What should I do? Maybe I can leave the country? But what than? Start a new live? But with what? I don't have enough money to start a new live. I don't know what to do. But at first I have to finish my job so that we can get rid of Eli David. _

Meanwhile by Eli and Vance

"I can't believe that you can still let him work here Leon" Eli said angrily.

"Eli calm down" Leon said.

"No Leon. I can't believe it that boy is poison" Eli said.

"DiNozzo is one of my best Agents" Leon said.

"One of your best...He wouldn't survive one day with Mossad" Eli said.

"And what is with Agent Gibbs he is the same problem" Eli said.

"Eli" Vance tried to calm him.

"He took my daughter away" Eli said.

"It was her decision" Leon said.

With the team

"You look better Tony" Gibbs said.

"And I feel better" he said.

"Is Ziva really fine?" McGee asked.

"Yes the doctor said so she can go home in a few days. But we should look after her and I told her that I will do it if it is ok with you boss" Tony said.

"But it is not my fault if you get injured" Gibbs said and Tony grinned.

A few minutes later the whole team entered Zivas room again. They talked and laugh for hours until the visiting times were over. After they said their goodbye Tony and Ziva were alone again. "What do you want to do now sweet cheeks?" Tony asked Ziva as he laid down in the bed next to her. He put his arms around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know" Ziva said. "Maybe we can watch a movie" she added.

"That's a good idea. What do you want to watch" Tony asked her.

"I don't know. Which movies do you have with you?" she asked him.

"Let me see. I have The fugitive, and..."

"Isn't that the movie you are always..."

"Yes it is Ziva"

"Then let us watch that one" Ziva said.

"Ok" Tony said and they watched the movie together.


	21. Chapter 21

_Here is the next chapter. It will include Somalia. I hope that you like it. Thank you for you Reviews and I planned so much for the story. Eli is going to visit Ziva and Tony is going to talk with Senior. Who is our mistery man? You are going to find that out in the next chapters. _

Tony could remember the last time Ziva was in hospital. It was after Somalia. She never talked about it. And Tony don't want to imagine what they did there to her. He can't forget how she looked like when Saleem brought her into the room. When he knew that she was still alive and thought it would be better for her if she was dead.

There was only death in her eyes. No hope, no sparkle, no walls. Nothing. Her eyes looked like the eyes from a dead person. He could see that she was underweight. He knew that Ziva was small but when he saw her in that moment.

You could see her cheekbones and the bloody, dirty shirt she was wearing looked like it was about four sizes too big for her.

She could barely walk. He knew that she was afraid he saw it. There was no fearless Ninja anymore.

He could remember one night after they brought her back from that hellhole.

**Flashback:**

"**You see the stars? I always looked up to them. Every night. In the desert you can see every star. The heaven is so clear. Sometimes it felt that you and the team are just one breathe away from me when I looked up. Sometimes it felt that you. You all where right next to me. Than I felt safe. I knew that there are some people who may care about me and who may try to find me. At that time I could thought. About my life and what I did wrong. I thought about you and the time and what would you do at the moment. If you are having a new case or if you where teasing McGee. I thought about all our good moments. I wanted to die with good thoughts. I remembered me at a few movie nights. And that there is always a happy end. I hoped that I get one too. But I knew I wouldn't. But unfortunately the nights where very short." Ziva said to Tony and let out a deep breathe.**

**It took her much to open herself up to Tony. To open up to anyone. But Ziva knew she had to. She was laying with Tony on a blanket in the middle of the park near his apartment. Since Ziva came back Tony took care about her. After a nightmare Tony couldn't calm her down. So he took her and a blanket and they went into the park. They didn't care that it was in the middle of the night. Ziva knew that Tony was a good listener that he had always been one. She also knew that he had her back. That he always had her back. In Somalia Ziva realised how much she is in love with Tony. But how could he love her after all she did to him. She wanted to shoot him. She hurt him. Sure he forgave her but nothing between them is like it was. Ziva was still afraid of touches. Always backed away. She did not laugh much. Was very silent so Tony was happy that she started to talk but she didn't say more in that night. **

**End of flashback.**

That night when Ziva fell asleep in Tony's arms she had a nightmare about Somalia again. She had never had one in Tony's arms. But now. The dream was about how she got to the camp and the first two days.

**Zivas dream:**

**When I arrived at the camp of the terrorist Saleem I headed behind a sand hog.**

**I was loading my guns and checking my artillery shell and looking for my knives. **

**Everything was ok. I took a deep breath and attacked the camp. **

**I shot a few men and one was in front of me. I placed a bullet between his eyes. He was dead. I didn't looked back to him. You have to go on. In front of me was a house. I took one of the artillery shells and threw it in the house.**

**Then there was the loud explosion. BOOOOM. Limbs where flying into every direction. There weren't many men left. **

**But then everything changes.**

**It started with a movement behind me. I turned around and there were about 20 armed men. And suddenly I felt a gun on my back. **

**And than everything turned black. **

**When I woke up again I realised that I was in a room. I sat handcuffed on a chair and couldn't move.**

**It was very uncomfortable. Then I heard a noise. It was coming nearer and nearer. Somebody entered my room. I smelled cigarettes and something familiar. CavPow? **

**Someone was standing in front of me now. I looked into his eyes with no expression on my face. Saleem. He walked around my chair.**

**Slowly.**

**When he was in front of me again I refused to look at him. Refused to look into my enemies eyes. Then I felt a hand under my chin. He forced me to look into his eyes. Into his amused eyes. He took my necklace and threw it like a piece of garbage into the corner.**

**Then he finally spoke "Tell me everything about NCIS" he said. **

**I couldn't say him something. No. I don't want to be responsible for the dead of some Agents or from Gibbs and the team. No.**

"**No" I said.**

"**Are you sure? I have ways to make you talk and I have a lot of time."**

**And with that he went out of the room. I was alone now but after a few minutes he came back with a drink in his hand. He drank something and said: "Do you want to talk now?"**

"**The weather is relay nice." I said and grinned.**

"**There is no time for jokes" he said and hit me across the face. "Tell me about Mossad"**

"**Well… as you may know it the Mossad is in Israel and you also know who the director is. We had the order to take you down. What else do you want to know?"**

**Saleem got very angry and he screamed at me"THAT IS NOT WHAT I WANT TO KNOW." **

**And with that he slapped me again. Then again and again until blood came out of my mouth. **

**I was spitting blood so I couldn't swallow up. **

**Salem laugh and said "You stupid piece of shit, I can do this all the time." **

**I said nothing I just starred into his eyes and my gaze was ice cold. **

**Then he went out of the room again and laugh.**

**Outside he told one of his man that nobody should enter the room I am in and he should keep my door close. **

**Now I was alone. **

**In the first night I slept very well but it was a very short one. **

**The sun wasn't there and I woke up because I felt pain in my shin.**

**I opened my eyes and saw Saleem in front of me.**

**He grinned and held a knife in his hand.**

**He was playing with it.**

**Saleem walked around my chair.**

**Slowly.**

**When he stood in front of me again he let it drop to the floor.**

**Now the knife was dirty.**

**I knew what was next. **

**He forced be to look at him and hold the knife in front of my face.**

"**Are you sure you do not want to talk?" he asked me.**

**I said nothing so he let the knife slowly wander over my left arm without hurting me.**

"**You know if you talk I do not have to do that" he said. I didn't response. **

**Now he did it again with a bit more strength.**

**I felt how the blood ran out of my arm where the knife was.**

**I felt how it burned. The pain. **

**But I didn't show any sign of pain.**

**He looked me directly in the eyes and said "Talk you stupid bitch."**

**I looked at him with no emotions in my eyes and he said "I knew that it is going to take us long until you break but I know you will. Everyone does once the pain is too big and I already know a few ways to let you suffer and each of them will make so much fun for me not for you"**

"**Should I be impressed now?" I asked him. **

**That was a mistake. It made him angry and he kicked the chair I was sitting in that I was laying on the floor. Then he kicked me into my stomach until I had to throw up. He laugh and said "I see you later" With that he left the room. I heard that he was talking with some of his guards in Arabic but it was too silent that I could hear something. **

**A few minutes later Saleem came back with a bag in his hand. I was still lying on the floor like he left me there. He opened the bag and took an injection out of it. With that he walked to me and said "You know what is in there? It is a serum that makes your pain worse. So when I slap you it feels like you being slapped a hundred of times.**

**He took the injection and injected it into my arm. First I felt nothing but the pain I still had. But then the pain got worse and worse. Then Saleem took a hammer and let it down onto my left hand I felt and could hear how my bones broke and I tried not to scream but I had to. There was too much pain...**

"Zee. Ziva wake up Zee it is just me Tony you are safe don't you remember we saved you you are in America. You are a citizen. Remember it. Wake up Zee. It is just me Tony. Wake up my love. Please. Wake up." Tony said as he realised what Ziva was dreaming about.

Ziva didn't wake up but she could hear Tony's voice in the distance.

"Zee. Hey. Wake up please. I don't want to sing a lullaby for you now." he said.

But Ziva was still asleep.

"Ok. Zee remember that song. I always sung it for you in those nights. My mum sang it for me when I was a kid. I start now ok. But please calm down and wake up" he said and started to sing the soft melody.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word Tony's gonna buy you a mockin'bird  
And if that mockin'bird don't sing Tony's gonna buy you a diamond ring  
And if that diamond ring turns brass, Tony's gonna buy you a looking glass  
And if that looking glass gets broke Tony's gonna buy you a billy goat  
And if that billy goat don't pull, Tony's gonna buy you a cart and mule  
And if that cart and mule turn over Tony's gonna buy you a dog named Rover  
And if that dog named Rover won't bark Tony's gonna buy you a horse and cart  
And if that Horse and Cart fall down, You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town_ (A.N I love that scene when you hear Gibbs singing that song for Kelly)

When he finished singing Ziva relaxed more and opened her eyes slowly.

"Tony" she said.

"I am here Zee I am here" he said and took her into his arms. "I am here" he continued to whisper.

Ziva couldn't sleep any more so she just focused her mind on Tony. That he was there for her. Again. But this time it was different. He was not afraid to hold her now. He gave her a kiss on her cheek and put the hair which had fallen into her face behind her ear.

Then he looked into her eyes and asked her "Better?"

Ziva nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. After a few minutes silence she gave him a kiss on his cheek and said "Thank you Tony"

"For what?" he asked her.

"For being there for me. Again" she said.

"Hey that is no problem. I want to be there for you my love" he said.

"So we are by pet names now?" she asked him with a smile on her face.

"We were there before sweet cheeks. I mean you called me 'hairy butt' and 'my little furry bear'" he said and had also a smile on his face.

"That are no pet names. That is the truth your butt is hairy and you are my little furry bear" Ziva said to him and he raised one eyebrow and had an amused face.

"My but isn't hairy" he said.

"Tony stop discussing with me. I know it" she said and hit him playfully on the arm.

"Maybe it was those years ago and not any more" he said.

"Tony I know you" she said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes I know you my little furry bear" she said and ruffled his hair.

"Hey" he said and took her hand which was in his hair in his hand.

"Stop messing around with my hair Zivs" he said and smiled.

He interlaced their hands and started to play with her fingers.

They looked into each other faces with a big smile.

"You know." Tony said and made a little pause before he said "I could get used to that. Having you around. Laying in bed with you and make fun of each other. I like it"

"Me too" she said and was about to kiss him.

When their lips met both were happy. That was right. It never felt so good for any one of the two to kiss someone. It was a simple kiss but it was a perfect one.

And both wanted to go on with that their whole lives.

When they broke apart Ziva laugh.

"What?" Tony asked her.

"You might want to do something about your hair. It is sticking up like. I forgot the name of that animal again. Porcuswine? Oh, wrong word. A porcu...pig? You know what I mean Tony help me" she said.

"No I don't know what you mean" Tony said and earned a glare from Ziva.

"The little animal with the spiky tips" she said.

"Oh" Tony said.

"You mean a Porcupine?" he added.

"Yes" she said.

"But it was your fault Ziva" he said.

"I know. You know what? You can let your hair that way I think it looks cute. Makes you look like a little kid. Like a mini little furry bear" she said.

"You are unbelievable" he said and smiled.

"I know" she said and gave him a quick kiss.

Than Tony turned the TV on and both couldn't believe what they saw. The movie was kuch kuch hota hai. The movie they found when they had been boxed in. Tony said that they are going to watch that movie one day. And now finally they did.

"Hey Ziva do you remember that day?" Tony asked her.

"Of cause I do Tony. You told me that you used to play the piano" Ziva said.

"And I am still mad at you that I wasn't invited to your dinner party. I mean really the autopsy gremlin?" Tony said.

"Hey I made dinner just for you on that day Tony" Ziva said.

"I know and I enjoined it" Tony said.

"So there was something good on that day" she said.

"Well it was not the only good thing. I had a great few in there sometimes" he said and raised his eyebrows.

"You know that I am still able to kill you on 18 different ways with a paper clip right?" she asked him.

"I...I meant when you kicked that guy in his..." he said.

"Nice try little hairy butt" she said.

"For the last time sweet cheeks my butt is not hairy" Tony said.

"It is why do you mean that I gave you a two?" she asked him.

"My butt is a five and not hairy" he said.

"Like I said shave and you will get a 5" Ziva said.

"Maybe my butt is shaved right now" he said.

"I am not going to find that out now Tony. We are in a hospital" she said.

"But..."

"No Tony stop it and watch the movie or else..."

"You are going to kill me with a paper clip and I can choose the way you are going to kill me I know" he said and Ziva smiled.

Tony gave Ziva a kiss and they continued to watch the movie.

When the movie was over Tony wanted to ask Ziva something and he hoped she would say yes so he took a deep breath and said "My Ninja what about going out for dinner when you are released?"

"Is that a date?" she asked him.

"Well, if you don't want to..." he started but Ziva interrupted her and said "Of cause I will" and gave him a kiss.

Soon the kiss heated up and got deeper. Their tongues where battling for dominance and they only broke apart when they needed air. When they broke apart they smiled at each other and rested their forehead on the forehead from the other one.

"So we have a date" Tony said and smiled.

"Yes we have" Ziva said."But what about rule #12?" she asked.

"I think rule #12 is keep it out of the office now" he said.

"I am ok with that and you?" she asked.

"Me too. But it is going to be hard for me to keep my finger away from that beautiful creature in my arms" he said and Ziva gave him a kiss on his cheek and smiled. Then she rested her head on his shoulder again. It was a wonder that she fell asleep after a few minutes again.

When she begun to snore like a drunken sailor Tony smiled and watched her sleeping. She looked so innocent and cute while she was sleeping.

Sure Tony always wondered how she could make such noises. He put the hair which had fallen into her face behind her ear and he could see her smiling when did so. Tony watched Ziva for a few minutes but got also tired. So he kissed her forehead and he said "Sleep well beautiful." Then he also fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

_Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. It took me long to decide how to write the ting with Eli. Senjor will be there in a few (maybe 2 or 3 chapters) and of cause you will have a lot of TIVA because I love the two of them and hope that Cote will be back. _

When Ziva woke up she had that idea she wanted to try.

"Little pooh boy wake up" she said and remembered when they told her that story about Tony's childhood.

"No" Tony said. "I don't want to do that again" he added and Ziva laugh silently.

"Come on you have to wake up we need you" she said.

"No not today" he said.

"Come on" she said.

Tony who was still sleeping said "No"

"Come on little hairy butt wake up" Ziva whispered in his ear.

Tony didn't respond so she kissed his cheek. "Wake up" she said again and Ton said "To early"

"Come on Tony" she said and now she licked his ear. With that he woke up and said "It wasn't me it was McGeek"

Ziva had to laugh now but soon she felt that her chest hurt so she stopped laughing.

"That wasn't funny Zee" he said.

"It was" she said.

"No it was not that was evil from you" he said.

"I wish you a good morning too Tony" she said.

"Uhm right. Good morning Zee" Tony said and kissed her head.

Ziva was still laying across Tony's chest and played with his shirt and Tony played with Ziva's long curly hair. A few minutes later Tony said "Zee I need to pee could you move please?"

"Of cause" she said and let him stay up.

When Tony was at the toilet a nurse entered the room to check if everything was alright with Ziva and to bring breakfast.

"How are you feeling today Miss David?" the nurse asked.

"I am fine" Ziva said.

"Nothing hurts?" the nurse asked.

"No, nothing" Ziva answered.

Then the nurse gave Ziva the breakfast and left the room again. After the nurse left the room Tony came out from the toilet and saw the food next to Ziva.

"Breakfast in bed? Don't we have to go on a date before?" he asked her with a smile on his face while he was on his was to lay down next to her again.

"You are right. So the food is just for me" she said with an evil grin on her face.

"Noooooooooo Ziva I am hungry" he said.

"Too late" she said.

"Please Zi" he said.

"Uhh. No" Ziva said.

"I am begging you Ziva please can I have something to eat?"

"And what will you do for it?" she asked him.

"Everything you want me to do" he said.

"Ok. You wear high heels, a short dress, make up and you will take a purse with you and walk through DC today the whole day" she said.

"Hahaha very funny Zivaahh" Tony said and Ziva laugh.

"But you said that you are going to do everything I want you to do" she said.

"Yes. But not that" he said and laid beck down next to her.

"Ok. You have to be nice to McGee today when he is around and no movie references for two days" she said.

"But..."

No Tony. If you want something to eat you do what I tell you" she said with a smile on her face.

"Fine" he said.

Ziva smiled and gave him a little kiss on his cheek. After that they ate her breakfast together.

"What should we do today?" Tony asked Ziva.

"I don't know. Schmiel, the team and my mother planned to come later but I don't know what we can do when they are not around" she said.

"I know what we could do" Ton said and raised one eyebrow while he was grinning like a little kid.

"Forget it Tony not here not now" Ziva said.

"Come on Zee" he said.

"No Tony" she said.

"I am sure you would enjoy it" he said.

"Tony no" Ziva said when he started to kiss her neck. She started to giggle and Tony smiled while he was kissing her there.

"Stop it Tony" she said during her giggles.

"Really?" he asked her.

"Yes. Stop" she said.

"Fine" Tony said and stopped kissing her neck. Ziva had still a smile on her face when she looked at Tony. At her Tony.

"What?" he asked her.

"Nothing" she said and smiled.

"What is so funny? Is something in my face?" he asked her.

"No can't I just look at my boyfriend?" she asked.

"You can" he said and smiled at her.

That was something they could do forever. Just looking into each others eyes. They saw everything in the eyes of the other one. They could look directly into the soul. They knew every time if something was wrong. Ziva could built her walls as high as she wanted them to be but Tony could always look behind them. He knew how she felt when nobody could see that something was wrong. They don't need words to communicate just one look and they knew what the other one wanted to say.

It was their way of communicating. They just concentrated on the other one. Sometimes they forgot the world around them. Tony often got head slaps because of that. But that was what is the reason that they could work so good together. Move like they are one person. Think the same way when they are entering a house. They didn't need to say we go in now thy just knew when the other one would move.

It is something special which you can't find often. It is something you can't understand when you hadn't found your soul mate. And that is what Tony and Ziva are soul mates. There are people who don't understand and don't want to but it is what it is. You can't describe it you have to see and feel it.

After looking into each others eyes for what felt like hours their lips met for a long passionate kiss. But then they could hear someone saying "Timmy look I won give me my 50 bucks. They are finally kissing. Oh my god. That is so cute. Timmy look. There is it finally. I told you that TIVA exists." It was Abby who entered the room with McGee.

When they heard someone talking they broke apart and looked at the persons in front of them.

"Aww you two are so cute. I have to take a photo. And I can't wait until you two are getting married and when you move into the house you bought. I am going to help you and Gibbs can built stuff for you in his basement and when you two are going to be parents. The kids would be so cute and I am Aunt Abby then. If you let me be but I am sure you do. And when it is a girl and you two scare away her first boyfriend. And I can look after them. They can come into my lap and play with bert. This is going to be so cool. I...I"

"Calm down Abbs" McGee who stood next to her said.

"But they are so cute" she said.

"Hey Abbs, McGee" Tony and Ziva said.

"I knew it. I knew that you two are going to be together and..."

"Abbs calm down" Tony said.

Abby hugged him and Ziva and said "How long?"

"Since she woke up for the first time" Tony said and smiled at Ziva. "It was time that you tell her Tony I thought you are never going to tell her what you feel" Abby said.

"McGee give me my money" she added.

"Wait" Ziva said.

"You two made a bet if we are going to be together or not?" Ziva asked.

"Yes" Abby said and smiled.

McGee gave her 50 bucks but Tony took them.

"Hey" Abby said.

"If a bet is about me I take the money" he said and put the money into his pocket.

"I want to have my money back" Abby said.

Tony took the money and gave it Ziva.

"It is her money now. Do you want to take it away? I mean she just got shot and it wouldn't ne nice of you if you..."

"You are evil" Abby interrupted him and he smirked.

"Be nice Tony" Ziva said.

"But Zee" he said.

"No it is Abby's money" she said and gave Abby the money back.

"Thank you Ziva you are so nice. Not like Tony" she said and shared a smile with Ziva.

"Abby" Tony said.

"I am not talking with you" Abby said.

"And if I buy you a CavPow?" he asked her.

"You are so sweet Tony" she said.

Tony gave her some money that she could buy herself a CavPow.

"Do you have something new McGee?" Tony asked.

"No we don't know who it was. We just know what you know not more now but we got some files from Baltimore and hope to find something out today" he said.

"Ok" Tony said.

But then Abby and McGee had to go back to work so Tony and Ziva were alone again.

"You see I kept my promise I was nice to McGee" Tony said to Ziva.

"We will see if you can keep the other one. The one with the movies" she said.

"I will Zivs I will" he said and smiled.

Tony sat down on the chair next to Ziva and took her hand in his. He played with her fingers and smiled at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing" Tony said and Ziva smiled back at him.

"I just love you" he said.

"And I love you" Ziva said and he kissed her cheek.

It was never like that with Ray. She knew that she and Tony aren't together for a long time now but she could feel it. She was free with Tony. Not afraid to show her feelings or to let her guard down. Ray was always jealous when Ziva was out with Tony. Or when she talked about him. Like when Gibbs gave him a head slap for something he did. Ray sometimes asked her about their relationship but she always told him that there is nothing between them. And that was the truth. There was just the unsolved sexual tension and their friendship. But Ray didn't believe her that she had never had sex with Tony. But they didn't have. Never.

Sometimes she thought what else could have happened in Paris between them. But there was nothing. Ziva and Ray didn't sleep together. She couldn't. After Somalia. But she trusted Tony. Enough to let him near. And she could believe that she could let him near in that way. But Ray? There was something what made her suspicious. Maybe that he was always away? She didn't know. But she was glad that they didn't sleep together.

And know she had the man of her dreams. Right next to her. And he was finally hers.

She was finally happy. She just hoped that her 'father' won't come to visit her because he hates Tony.

But she thought wrong because the one man she didn't want to see again was about to enter her room.

"Ziva you are awake" Eli said and ignored Tony.

"What do you want Eli?" she asked him with an ice cold voice.

"First take your dirty hands away from my daughter and leave the room Agent DiNozzo and second can't a father visit his daughter?" Eli said.

"No Tony is not leaving the room and now I am your daughter again?" Ziva said angrily.

"I don't know what you..." he was about to say.

"YOU don't know what I mean?" Ziva said loudly. "YOU are to late to play the concerned father. YOU were never there when I got shot and now? You do like NOTHING happened? YOU are years to late. I was NEVER a daughter for you. Just a solider. And another man..."

"A less of man" Eli said.

"A HUMAN MAN. Would not send his own... his last living child to die because he don't know if he could trust his kid. "

"I can't let my feelings control my actions" he interrupted her.

"FEELINGS? You don't have feelings. You weren't at Tali's funeral. I had to raise her up. I had to do everything and YOU wanted more. No one was good enough for you. You are not my father. We have the same blood yes but nothing more." Ziva said in Hebrew. But when she talked she got louder and louder.

"There was a time where I was different Ziva when you Tali and Ari"

"It was NEVER different. WE were just your SOLIDERS. Born to kill. For YOU. I did everything to make you proud but I was NEVER good enough for you NEVER. And I want you to leave now and I don't want to see you ever again" she screamed.

"What did this Gibbs tell you to make you so..."

"Gibbs haven't done anything. I understand now what for a man you are Eli. And if you will harm someone of my family I swear I will..."

"YOUR FAMILY? I AM YOUR FAMILY. THERE IS NO ONE ELSE LEFT" Eli screamed now.

"You are not my family. Family is not DNA. Family is..."

"DID YOU REALLY FORGET ANYTHING I THAUGHT YOU? YOU ARE A WEAK PERSON: WEAK THAT YOU GOT SHOT AND STAY IN A HOSPITAL. WEAK THAT YOU LET YOURSELF TAKE AS A PRISONER. IT WAS A SIMPLE MISSION AND YOU... AMERKIA MADE YOU WEAK THAT WAS THE REASON THAT YOU WERE A PRISONER. IT WAS YOUR FAULT NOT MINE" Eli screamed.

"JUST LEAVE THE ROOM BEFORE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU"Ziva screamed.

By now the security entered the room and tool Eli out of the room. When they left Ziva broke

down. Tony took her in his lap like a little child and held her close. As close as he could. He let his hands go up and down on her back to calm her.

"Schhh I am here Zi. Everything is alright. Just calm down. Everything is alright" Tony whispered and kissed her head.

Then the door was opened again and Gibbs entered the room.

"What did he do to her?" Gibbs asked Tony as he saw Ziva in his lap.

"They had a fight. A bad one" Tony answered because Ziva couldn't say anything.

"What did he say? I swear if he hurt Ziver I will kill him" Gibbs said.

"He didn't touch her. He said things. Bad things" Tony said, still trying to comfort Ziva.

"Ziver" Gibbs said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't let him control your live any more. You are a good person. I don't know what he said but it is not true. Don't believe him. We are here for you and you know that. We are your family" he said. Since Ziva was in shot Gibbs talked more he said more like he would say in a year. But he was right.

Gibbs stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "I am here for you little one" he said. And like Ziva knew, Gibbs was again a father for her. That was what she needed. She looked into Gibbs eyes and said "I know. Thank you Gibbs for being here for me. For being a father for me" she said.

"You do what you have to do for family" he said.

"Where is my mother?" Ziva asked when she calmed down a bit.

"She is with Abby" Gibbs said and Ziva nodded.

"Do you need anything?" Tony asked her.

"No" Ziva said. "I just need some time alone please" she added.

"Ok" Tony said and placed her on the bed again, kissed her forehead and smiled gently at her when he and Gibbs left the room.

"What did he say to her DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked Tony when they closed the door to Zivas room and were on their way to the cafeteria.

"Fist he came into the room like nothing happened before. Ziva got angry. And Eli said if a father couldn't visit his daughter. And Ziva told him that he was to late now to play the concerned father. Than they argued on Hebrew but they were screaming at each other. When they talked English again Eli said that it was Zivas fault that... that the thing in Somalia happened. That she was to weak for the mission. That she is weak" Tony told Gibbs.

"I am going to shoot that man" Gibbs said.

"Not if I am first" Tony said.

"You will look after our girl promise me" Gibbs said.

"I will protect her with my live" Tony said.

When Tony saw and heard how the relationship between Ziva and her father is he realised that he had to call his father. Their relationship is better than the one between her and Eli. It has to. His father didn't sent her into the desert to die. But he wanted to talk with him and he had to do it soon. So he said to Gibbs that he had to use the restroom and called his father. He told him that he wanted to see him soon and talk with him. His father said ok and they are going to meet each other in DC next week. So Ziva could come with him when she can go home. But only if she wants to come with him.

Then he went back to Gibbs and they went back to Ziva again. Tony knocked at the door and opened it a bit. He looked into the room and asked "Can we come in?" and Ziva nodded.

"Are you feeling better?" Tony asked her.

"A bit" she answered.

"Call me if you need me Ziver" Gibbs said before he left the room again and she knew what he meaned. She could call him every time. If it is in the middle of the night or not. He will always be there for his 'kids'.


End file.
